


DragonBall R: A New Begining

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Martial Arts, Minor Injuries, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Scars, Serious Injuries, original alien race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: A week of peace had passed on earth the tyrannical Emperor Frieza had been taken down by Goku. All was calm until a new friend or foe had appeared out of the blue. Will he bring calm or fury?





	1. A Battle From The Future: A New Journey Begins

Goku...no, he does **not** deserve to be called by his name. The **saiyan** floated across the way from me. I could smell his friends and family nearby. Well, most of them at least. I suspect everyone one is there, though. The tension was so thick I doubt I could cut through it. A slight ominous wind flowed around us and it wasn’t from me. It was a bit chillier than I expected. Maybe I should have asked Bulma if there was a spare shirt I could borrow. My half healed scars ached from the cold air and the rage pulsing through me. My energy, or Ka as my people call it, pulsed around me in a threatening way. It was as though it was going to lash out at everything and everyone within reach, especially at the saiyan. Well, it’s more likely to lash out at the saiyan than anyone else as all of my rage is focused solely on him.

He can feel my power. I know he can. It actually makes me wonder if he knows that one of us is to die today. It was probably going to be me. I’m weaker than Goku, hands and claws down. In all honesty, I could probably just wait until just before he passes on from old age to enact my rage; however, I am far to pissed and my pride will not let me. I suppose I only have **him** to blame. 

The saiyan and I had been on relatively good terms for the vast majority of my time on earth. In fact, we could even be considered friends. But now? He better be thanking the gods if we both walk away from this alive. I am going to kill him. No amount of words can possibly save him now. He shattered my trust in him just like his fellow saiyan. Well, that was a bit of a lie as I hardly trust Vegeta to begin with as he honestly terrifies me, but that is besides the point.

‘Fight me, Saiyan.’ I snarl, baring my sharp teeth. 

The Saiyan looked upset. ‘You know, I’m always down for a fight, but Fe, you’re asking me to kill you basically.’ he said, sounding distressed. It was pathetic if you ask me. ‘I don’t want to kill you. Goten…’ 

‘Don’t you dare finish that sentence.’ I roared at him.

He flinched very slightly. I had never yelled at him before. It honestly felt really good. ‘Fe, what happened was an accident. It happens all the time. Goten and I were sparing, and I went just a tiny bit overboard. It’s not new for any of us. It’s happened before.’ 

‘Does it look like I care? You hurt someone precious to me.’ 

No matter what the Saiyan said, I wanted revenge...no, I needed justice for the harm he had caused to the one I held closest to my heart, my mate even. I gathered up my Ka into a ball and threw it at him. The Saiyan dodged my attack. Even if this fight started up the war between our kin again, I was going to fight with everything I had and kill this saiyan. I let out a battle cry as I shifted into my third and probably final form. I launched myself at him at full speed, Ka forming for one of my more powerful attacks.

The saiyan met me halfway, our fists clashing into each other. I internally growled as he had stayed in his base form. Did this Saiyan have no respect for this fight? Was he even worthy of being called a saiyan at all?! I grabbed his hands, manipulating my whip to strike the saiyan in the back. I then dropped slightly before using my hold on my opponent to swing up onto his shoulders, locking my legs around his neck. I wasn’t a fan of fighting like this, but at this point, if I wanted any chance, I had no other choice. 

‘Woah! Gotta say, I didn’t see that one coming.’ the saiyan said, throwing me off slightly. He flew back a bit and went into what I believed they called ‘Super Saiyan’. I never followed with the names too well.

I gritted my teeth, biting back a growl as the reek of saiyans power hit me. It smelled strong and I really didn’t like it. He was toying with me. I swung my energy whip around, aiming it for his chest. I needed to get to fight closer to the ground if not on the ground. He ducked my attack and charged forward with a yell. He seemed to attempt a punch. I moved to shield myself from it only to get kneed in the gut. The saiyan and switched his attack at the last second...that bastard. I gasped at the impact before grinning. I used my energy to grab the saiyan’s arms before roundhouse kicking him in the ribs. 

He didn’t even flinch at the attack. The saiyan knocked me back before bursting into ‘Super Saiyan 2’. ‘That’s some power, Fe. Let’s keep this up!’

I growled. How dare he play with me! Didn’t the saiyan know this was a fight and not a game?! I launched myself at the saiyan, ramming my shoulder into his gut. I banished my energy whip. I began to store up my energy inside of me. This was a risky move, but I was done toying around with my attacks. I punched up at him, following the assault with another roundhouse kick. The energy within me began to burn, making me want to release it. I had to resist the urge. The energy needed to be stored until I couldn’t store any more in order to make one of my most powerful yet dangerous attacks as I contained minimal control of it. 

The saiyan reached and grabbed my ankle as I kicked him. He used all of his force to fling me off and into the ground below with a slight warrior cry. I grunted at the impact. I could feel my bones start to crack as I climbed to my feet slowly. The energy inside of me was causing my body to be unable to heal as I started to reach my limit of how much I could contain. Small amounts of energy dripped out and around me. 

The saiyan dropped down to the ground near me. ‘You’re pretty powerful for someone of your age and experience. But you’re still careless and clumsy. You’ll never beat me as you are.’ he said. 

I glared at him, lifting myself off the ground and into the air. How dare he call me careless and clumsy?! My rage caused my energy to increase in power. Had another of my own kind been around me, I’m quite sure they would have been overwhelmed by the scent of my Ka. Energy spears formed behind me, each charged with energy. I said nothing as usual as I launched them at the saiyan at speeds even I couldn’t match.

The saiyan quickly slipped into a form I had only seen a few times. ‘Super Saiyan God’ I believe he called it. All I knew was that I couldn’t smell his energy anymore. He used his new form to boost his speed and avoided my attack. He glared at me. With this power, he  charged at me and smashed a deep elbow into my stomach. It was followed by a he grabbed my head and slammed it into his knee. ‘Give up. I won’t fight you anymore. You’ll die for sure.’ 

I bit my tongue. If nothing was broken before, there was something now. I grin. Now the saiyan is in close enough range. ‘Maybe. But at least I might take you with me.’ I said, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground. Without another word, I shot a spear I had been hiding behind me up into the saiyan’s chest. The moment it struck him, the spear exploded an energy blast that would have killed a human.

To my utter shock, the saiyan simply buried his feet in the earth preventing himself from going far. The attack left only a single singed mark on his chest. His Gi had torn. That’s all the attack did! That was charged with over half of me Ka! It should have done more damage than that. ‘Clever move. But…’ The saiyan readied himself and turned ‘Super Saiyan Blue.’ I paled. This wasn’t going to finish well. ‘This ends now.’ 

Before I could blink, maybe even quicker, the siayan was right in front of me. He smashed a heavy fist right in the center of my face...

But maybe this story shouldn’t start so far into it. I have began a bit too far ahead. I should back up and start from the very beginning.


	2. Reptilica vs Saiyan. Destination: Earth

The story doesn’t begin on a rainy day or on a day of great joy. It actually starts many many years ago, long before I was born. There were two planets that seemed to be at constant war with each other: Planet Vegeta and my race’s home, Planet Reptilia. I was never fully told how this war started, despite that many of those I asked had actually participated in the fighting. Some say it was because Saiyans tried to invade our many planets that we had conquered over the years. Others say it was because my kind, the Reptilica’s, attempted to invade Planet Vegeta. A few even say that it was because the Saiyans had killed one of the most powerful Reptilica’s mate, which made little sense to me. Why would we go to war over a mate? But, it doesn’t matter as no one has an actual straight answer for why it started. Regardless, the fighting began. As time wore on, the fighting became more and more intense. A number of the strongest Reptilica Warriors had, somehow, killed quite a few of Saiyans. According to the stories that my village would tell me, the Saiyans were weak but our warriors had no other choice. The Saiyans would just get back up and keep fighting, somehow becoming much stronger. Quite a few of our younger warriors had perished in fights against them because of this fact. If the strongest hadn’t killed them, only the spirits know what would have happened. Even I dread to think of how many we would have lost.

According to my village, sixteen maybe seventeen years into the fighting, our leader and most ancient warrior, Wung, had enough. He along with Guardian, my parents, and one other warrior headed to Planet Vegeta in hope of ending the fighting. However, the Saiyan leader, King Vegeta, was having none of it. He accused us of killing his warriors and being weak. While everyone there had killed Saiyans, not one of them were weak and didn’t like being accused of that. Leader Wung, enraged, fought with King Vegeta. Much to the shock of the Reptilica’s present, King Vegeta slew Leader Wung. My Carrier tried to go for the fallen leaders body but was dragged back to their ship by my sire. The other warrior had to drag my guardian back as he tried to lunge at King Vegeta. The warrior knew that if our strongest leader was killed, not one of them at the moment would stand a chance. Their best option was to retreat and reform.

Emergency protocols were sent forth following our leaders death. Leader Wung’s sons, those who were still accounted for at least, were sent with warriors to other planets for their own safety. Over fifty percent of the Planet Reptilia’s families and warriors were also sent off world to prevent a possible mass genocide. They all were instructed to say they were from some other planet and not Planet Reptilia. Planet Reptilia’s location was erased from every known computer and book that the Reptilica’s could get their claws and hands on. They changed the name of Planet Reptilia to Home Planet. No one knows where Home Planet is now or even if it still exists. There have been rumors floating around that Home Planet was still alive and functioning, but those were only rumors.

Reptilica’s went into hiding as they all mourned the loss of their beloved leader. He had been their leader for generations. Now that he was gone, some wondered if the fighting between Saiyans and Reptilica’s was over. Those who thought that were greatly wrong. While Saiyans weren’t actively looking for Reptilica’s, if they attacked a planet and found Reptilica hiding there, they would be the first ones the Saiyans would attack. After hearing of what the Saiyans were doing, the Reptilica went even further into hiding, fearing that they would also perish. And they were successful. A few groups of warriors tried to stand up to the Saiyans, but not one of them were from the original strongest warriors. They all perished.

Reptilica’s remained in hiding successfully until about ten to fifteen years after Leader Wung was killed. Word traveled through the universe that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed, and most, if not all, Saiyans were dead. Many Reptilica rejoiced at the news and even more began to come out of hiding. My parents and Guardian were some of those Reptilica’s. Now that they did not need to fear for their lives, my parents decided to start up their family again as their children were on an unknown planet, several light years away. They settled down on the Planet Crithere. They had a rough start as Crithere was the home of various critter like creatures who weren’t so welcoming to the strangers; but my parents and guardian made it work with a few other shipful of families who came with them. 

I hatched a little over fifteen years ago. My parents and guardian were overjoyed as I had apparently stayed in my egg a bit longer than they felt comfortable with. Many other Reptilica’s were happy as well. Storms had been bad that year, and my egg was the only one who survived the flooding and trees that had fallen. It wasn’t long after I hatched that my parents died. Guardian tried to spare me the details when I asked him about it, claiming I didn’t need to know and that I should just focus on my training. But, the rest of the older villagers said that a Critter had tried to steal me for its mean when my carrier came into the nesting area and freaked out which brought my sire over. Long story short, my carrier died of an unknown illness while my sire died of an infection a few weeks later. 

It’s kind of upsetting as I have no memory of my parents. I would have loved to get to know them. They sounded like amazing people, especially my Carrier. Despite being sick, Carrier did everything possible to be a good parent like making sure I was being taken care of by Guardian and constantly checked in on me. Though, do to the fact I was a new hatchling and they didn’t know how to cure the disease, carrier wasn’t allowed near me. I have hundreds of letters addressed to me from Carrier to read. Guardian wouldn’t let me though. He said it would distract me from my training. The villagers found it dumb, so they’d sneak some out over the years and tuck the letters into my personal items that guardian never touched. I’d listen to the villagers read me letters when guardian was out on missions. I could listen to those letters all day. I loved them. They’re  so detailed and full of love and support. Even when Carrier was dying all they could think about was me. It’s really sweet. They always help me after a really bad day of training. It makes me wonder if guardian forgets my age and the fact we are in times of peace, not war. It wasn’t important and necessary for me to learn how to fight.

After my parents died, guardian took it upon himself to train me in the ways of our warriors as soon as I could walk. Everyday from dawn until dusk, I would be forced to train. The villagers tried to stop guardian, reminding him that my parents wouldn’t want him to do this to me. He didn’t listen to them. The scars I now carry with me for the rest of my life are proof of that. It wasn’t until I was turning ten years old that he realised that, despite my powerful pools of potential, I was no warrior. I didn’t have the courage to fight, being easily scared; and I couldn’t win a single fight against even the other children who were only a few years older or younger than me. It was rather embarrassing to be the weakest person on the planet. Seriously, even the Critters were stronger than me. I tried to fight them, but I just get chased back to the village. Guardian didn’t talk to me for two days for that. How was I supposed to know that you shouldn’t stick your hand into a Critter’s nest?

A few weeks after I turned eleven, he packed all of my things and tossed them onto a ship we kept just outside of our village in case we needed to get off world for any reason. He told me to tell say my goodbyes and that I was leaving to be trained off world. I was scared. I had never been offworld before. The villagers tried very hard to cheer me up saying it was for the best and that I’d be getting a good teacher. One that knew what I needed in order to learn how to fight. In a final attempt to help me, one of the villagers handed me a box with something inside to remind me of home. I was given hugs from everyone before guardian dragged me on the ship. That was the last I ever saw of my home, village, and Crithere. For the next four years, guardian dragged me from planet to planet, trying to find me a teacher. I had almost given up all hope of living as guardian was beginning to say that if we couldn’t find a teacher, he’d just kill me. That’s when we heard of a saiyan warrior who could help. I didn’t know who was more surprised, me or guardian. I was under the impression all Saiyans were dead, but then we hear that there was one still alive. Guardian sped our ship at full speed towards the planet known as earth.


	3. Here for Forty Days! I Require Goku.

Silence filled the ship. The brat wasn’t making a single noise. Helyan glanced behind the chair he was sitting in to see that Fe was curled up around the box the villagers had given him before they had left. He appeared to be sleeping. The lizard like Reptilica growled slightly under his breath. That brat was a disgrace to the Iron Clan. If he had his own way, Helyan would have killed the waste of space years ago and have enjoyed it. However, Clan Law required that any Reptilica who was perceived as weak was to either be banished from the clan and left in the wild to die or be trained off world for forty days. If the Reptile was still weak after the days had passed, they were either to be removed from the clan until they were strong or killed. Despite Helyan’s attempts to keep him too busy for him to make any friends, the prat had made friends with the other villagers; so it was decided as a village that he would train offworld with hopes Fe just needed a different teacher. He didn’t need a teacher. That boy just needs to die!

Helyan was tired and frustrated. The villagers never trusted him and probably were tracking his ship at that very moment. They would know if he faked sending Fe to be trained. After four years in space with a crying brat, Helyan was on the verge of just killing the prat and face the consequences of exile. Well, exile from Planet Crithere. Surely Leader would be understanding. However, the spirits must have been smiling on Helyan that day as they heard tales of a Saiyan survivor named Goku. Helyan jumped at the opportunity for the Reptilica's sworn enemy to possibly train Fe. The Saiyan would kill fe for sure if not from rage then from the training, ridding the older Reptile of the waste of space forever. He smirked as they approached earth. He would simply blame the brats future death of Saiyan survivors, and the Reptilica's would rise to avenge the weakling. Reptilica’s would then finally restore themselves the glory they had lost years ago due to those animals. Helyan let out a laugh. Oh, his luck was finally turning for the better.

‘Guardian?’ the brats voice echoed through the ship.

Helyan bit back a snarl. But the brat was still his responsibility until the saiyan killed him. Taking a deep breath, Helyan fought down the acid that would be in his voice. ‘What? You’re supposed to be training in silence.’ he snapped, knowing that the annoyance had probably just been napping the whole day.

He could almost see the weakling flinch. Of course he fears Helyan. Why else was he still calling him Guardian? The weakling was old enough to call Helyan by his name. The brat hesitated, but he spoke again. ‘How close are we to Earth?’ he asked weakly. Helyan could almost taste the fear in the weaklings voice. He put the ship on autopilot and stood, causing the small Reptile to begin to panic. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll be quiet.’

Helyan marched over and used his tail to slam the brat into a wall. The brat whimpered in pain upon impact. Helyan kicked the box aside. The weakling dived to protect it from Helyan’s wrath only to be grabbed by the throat by Helyan’s tail. He scratched at the limb cutting off his air supply. The brat gasped and choked for air. Helyan watched as tears fell. If only he could just kill the brat right now. Helyan pulled the brat away from the wall. ‘Listen here, Fe.’ he said, acid in his voice. ‘We are less than an hour trip away from earth. You are going to train until you drop in the meantime. Do. You. understand?’

‘Y-yes, guar-dian.’ the weakling managed to get out as his vision began to blur.

‘Good.’ Helyan threw the boy across the area next to the stupid box. ‘Get to work.’

Helyan could hear the brat coughing as he went back to steering the ship. He wanted to scream in frustration. Why did the brat survive? Why couldn’t he have died instead of his parents? As he steered the ship into the Earth's atmosphere, he turned on his Ka tracker, looking for specifically Saiyan energy. As Helyan looked at the scanner, he frowned. There were a total of four dots. What was going on? There were four survivors? But how? One or two would make sense but not four. He turned the scanner off and then back on. There were still four. Maybe there were two originally and they had children...great. Saiyan children were the worst. It’s why he and his fellow warriors in the past killed the ones they could get their hands and claws on. Helyan smiled at the memory of the life draining out of the weak. The feeling was so addicting. Helyan scanned their location and steered the ship in the direction of the saiyans.

He landed the ship. The brat backed into a wall as Helyan stood. ‘Get over here, brat. We’ve arrived.’ he snapped, exiting the ship.

‘Y-yes, Guardian.’ the weakling whimpered before following Helyan.

When Helyan stepped out, he couldn’t help but be surprised at the sight before him. Four male Saiyans were standing there, two clearly human females, and a namekian. Helyan looked at all of them. What a strange company. His gaze focused on the smaller saiyans. They were clearly the youngest. He couldn’t help but visibly frown. One of them had very light purple hair and somewhat resembled one of the female humans. Oh, how disgusting. Did one of the older saiyans mate with a human? How low saiyans had become.

‘First off, who are you and what do you want?’ one of the saiyans said. Helyan wondered why he sounded so familiar. ‘I’d answer quickly before I become impatient.’

‘Well, isn’t that rude. Demanding answer before even introducing yourself. What have saiyans become?’ Helyan said, unimpressed. Had he wasted a trip? Why weren’t they attacking? Did they not know who the reptile’s were? Surely the remaining Saiyans knew of the Reptilica's?

‘What right do you think you have to talk about Saiyans when you’re in the presence of the great Prince Vegeta?’

Helyan couldn’t help but laugh. No wonder he sounded so familiar. ‘Prince Vegeta...so we finally meet in person. How’s the old man?’

‘Guardian, we shouldn’t…’ the brat started to say, but Helyan glared at him.

‘Quiet.’ Helyan growled. How dare the brat speak.

The Saiyan prince seemed to be annoyed. ‘Dead, if you must know. Now who the hell are you?’

‘Helyan of the Iron Clan.’ the reptilica said with a shrug. ‘Forgive my memory. I forget your planet was blown up.’

‘Never heard of you. Now leave my planet.’ Oh? He’s getting mad. Come on, just attack already. Isn’t that what the saiyans were known for?

Helyan sighed. ‘Unfortunately, I can not. I am looking for someone to teach this…’ he fought down the urge to say brat, ‘child and am in need of the Saiyan named Goku.’

‘K-Kakarot?’ Vegeta seemed surprised and perhaps a little disrespected.

‘Oh, is that his Saiyan name? How original.’ You filthy animals, Helyan added in his head.

‘Hmph. He isn’t here. So, your out of luck.’

Helyan sighed. Of fucking course...oh well, he could stall for time. ‘Well, where is he?’

‘How the hell should I know?’ Vegeta seemed to be getting angrier and clearly didn’t care for all the questions.

Oh, if only Helyan could just ask them to kill the brat. That would make his life easier. ‘I wasn’t just talking to you.’

The other older Saiyan stepped forward. ‘Last we heard, dad was with King Kai Training.’ he said.

Helyan fought down a growl, causing the brat to back away. Of fucking course the Saiyan was...wait. ‘Dad? Goku is your sire?’ Was there a sixth Saiyan he didn’t know about?

‘Uh, yes. He’s my dad. Did he do something wrong?’

Yes! Not being here and killing the weakling! ‘No, I just need to speak with him.’ Helyan was pissed. This shouldn’t be as frustrating as it was turning out to be. His Ka was pulsing around him due to his rage.

The Saiyan spoke again. ‘Well, I don’t know when he’ll be back. But you’re welcome to stay here until he does.’

Alright, this Saiyan was far too hospitable for Helyan’s comfort. ‘I appreciate the offer...Pardon me, I don’t know your name.” Helyan said, forcing himself to be polite as he tried to calm his Ka. He couldn’t give away how furious he was right now. Thankfully the Saiyans were either oblivious or choosing to not saying anything about it.

‘Well, I’m Gohan. Nice to meet you.’

‘That’s an...interesting name for a Saiyan.’ Helyan said before internally kicking himself. Oh fuck. He actually said that out loud. Oh well. Maybe the Saiyan will take offense to this and lash out at them. Helyan desperately needed Fe dead and didn’t want to wait forty days. Seriously? How hard was it to kill one weakling? You just had to blast his head off. Surely Saiyans could do it.

However, the Saiyan named Gohan didn’t seem to be too bothered by Helyan’s statement. ‘Well, it’s normal to me since my dad was raised here on earth.’ he said with a slight smile.

‘I see.’ Helyan internally frowned. Saiyans raised on earth? They might not be as powerful as the ones from Vegeta. He might need to see just how strong they were. Damn it all, why didn’t he let Leader Wung teach him how to read just how powerful other races were? ‘We should spar sometime. I’d enjoy seeing what Saiyans are made of these days.’


	4. The Pathetic Saiyan Race! Gohan Readies for Helyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the hits and Kudos. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them in the comments.

Gohan looked slightly surprised at Heylan’s request for them to spar. ‘Oh, I’m not much of a fighter these days.’ he said. 

What? 

‘I’m raising a family.’ 

What?!

The brat let out a whimper behind Helyan. The tall Reptilica wanted to grab the weakling by that stupid cloak he wore and throw him back into the ship. He was starting to get pisssed. Well, pissed didn’t even begin to cover the rage he was feeling, but it was the closest word for it. No, Helyan. He needed to calm down. He needed to calm down. He needed to keep his cool. He forced a toothy smile. His smile of contempt’ as the villagers put it. The brat called it his ‘run! He’s mad!’ smile. ‘Well, I haven’t fought for about fifteen years.’ Technically it wasn’t a lie. ‘I’d say we’re pretty even.’ That for sure would be a lie, but Gohan didn’t need to know that. Even if he didn’t really fight for fifteen years, it didn’t mean he had gone soft.

‘Hmm. Ok then.’ Gohan said. 

Yes! He bought it. 

‘I guess I can dust off my Gi. My wife shouldn’t have an issue with it.’ 

Helyan internally grinned in delight. Yes! A chance to actually fight a saiyan without risking his life. ‘I look forward to it.’ Helyan said as he noticed the namekian was looking past him. He looked back at the weakling. Was the brat doing something? Helyan frowned and turned towards the brat. He saw the weakling looking off to the side. He frowned. What was the brat doing seconds before? Had he been warning Gohan somehow? Helyan made a mental note to ‘speak’ to the brat later about it. If he had been signally to everyone, he might just end the weakling.

‘For now, if you’d like, you can stay here with Bulma and her family.’ Gohan said.

‘Who’s Bulma?’ Helyan asked, confused. Was she a saiyan that wasn’t there?

The female human with blue hair raised her hand and stepped forward slightly. ‘That would be me.’ she said, kindly.

Helyan was about to glare but stopped. His eyes widened. Could it be? No, it couldn’t...right? He looked slightly upset, shocked, and maybe worried all rolled into one. 

‘Well, I’ll let you guys get acquainted better. I should go find my Gi.’ Gohan said just before taking off.

Helyan was barely able to nod. Pure regret and sadness coursed through him. He slowly walked up to ‘Bulma’. His actions read of fear but his eyes were a different story. ‘It...this is impossible. I watched you die...how are you here?’ How are you here brother?

‘G-guardian?’ the weakling said quietly.

‘Watch me die? I’m sorry, but you must be mistaking me for someone else.’ the human said, but Helyan wasn’t listening.

The taller Reptilica's heart was racing. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears. Helyan could feel slight fear and shock coursing through him. Standing in front of him was Caron. He could see his baby brother smile at him happily. No illness in his eyes, no scar on his cheek, no old battle memories in his eyes. Caron was happy. Helyan’s heart raced faster as he reached forward and took Caron’s head into his hand. He blinked and found himself looking at a very confused female human. He internally screamed for his brother to come back. ‘...you’re not him.’ he said, removing his hand. Bulma could hear the disappointment in Helyan’s voice. ‘You’re not him at all.’

His heart started to break. The pain of losing his brother coursed through him again. Helyan blinked and shook his head slightly. He couldn’t be thinking about that again. It was all the brats fault. He could see the Saiyan ‘Prince’ had stepped between him and the human. Would he even be considered a prince if so few Saiyans were left? ‘Hey, don’t get fresh with my wife.’ he snapped as if protectively. How much more sick could this get?

Why does this human have to represent Caron? Helyan thought as bulma stepped forward next to her ‘husband’.

‘Wait, Vegeta.’ She said before looking up at Helyan. ‘Excuse me, but who do I remind you of?’

Helyan could hear slight irritation in her voice. He moved to snap at her when he realizes the weakling had walked up next to him. ‘G-guardian?’ he said softly, though the fear in his voice was still relatively obvious.

For the first time since Caron’s death, Helyan put a gentle hand on Fe’s head. ‘She somewhat resembles your carrier, doesn’t she?’ he asked quietly. So quietly that Fe almost didn’t hear him. ‘I know the villagers have shown you pictures of Caron.’

‘A-a bit, yes.’ he replied agreeing with both of the things Helyan had said.

‘Carrier? Is that the term for someone important to the two of you?’ Bulma asked confused.

Helyan fought down the urge to growl at her for what she said as he spoke. ‘The closest term for it, I suppose, would be mother.’ He could almost taste the venom in his mouth. How dare this weak human filth question him? She should just take it as a damn compliment. These creatures were all beneath him and the Reptilica race. Oh, how he’d just love to…

‘Carrier died a bit of over fifteen years ago. Guardian took it the hardest.’ the brat said, causing Helyan to snap out of his thoughts. ‘The villagers said it was because of…’

Helyan snapped. He spun slightly and back handed the weakling across the face, knocking him onto the ground. The brat started to shake as Helyan snapped, ‘Shut it, you brat.’

‘Hey! Don’t take your anger out on him!’ Bulma cried, sounding slightly concerned for the small child.

‘He knows the punishment for not knowing his place.’ Helyan snarled at her, acid in his voice as he glared down at the weakling. The glare caused him to look down in fear.

‘I-I’ll be at the ship.’ the waste of space bolted faster than anyone expected and hid behind the ship in fear, naturally.

How was Helyan going to get that brat killed at this rate? Especially if these humans and freaks were supporting him. Helyan could sense anger coming from the smaller saiyans. He glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. The half breed and saiyan looked pissed. How pathetic. They were standing back and letting the adults handle the situation. They were so pathetic. He would have attacked if he was their age. Saiyans were so useless sometimes. Helyan rolled his eyes. ‘Stupid brat.’ he mumbled, but loud enough that everyone still heard him.

The blue haired woman, bulma, wasn’t having any of it. ‘Take it easy on him.’ she snapped. Helyan looked at her, nonexistent eyebrow raised. Vegeta was holding her back. ‘What did he ever do to you? You should never treat a child like that.’

Helyan glared slightly, fully aware of the rage and hatred in his eyes. ‘You know nothing about what it has been like trying to raise a useless brat without his parents. Especially when we needed…’ He punched himself internally as he stopped talking. He could have given away his plans just now. ‘Need to make a warrior out of him. Surely if your primitive race can understand that.’

She looked slightly shocked that he was saying. “Primitive! We are not a primitive race! And he’s not going to become anything if he acts as scared as he does because of you!’ she screamed.

‘Oh shut up!’ Helyan roared, causing everyone around them to tense up. ‘You are not a Reptilica. You do not know what your ‘husbands’ kind has done to my people. The day you lose everything and everyone you hold dear and can’t bring them back, then you can talk to me about how to raise the brat. For now silence yourself or risk the consequences, you filth.’ Helyan sighed and took a deep breath. He needed to calm back down. He had said more than he should have, but he wasn’t apologizing to humans.

He and bulma seemed to have a slight glaring contest for a few moments before Bulma pulled herself out of Vegeta’s grip. She stormed away and inside a building near them. Vegeta frowned and went after his wife. The other human went after them too. The children and Namekian stayed behind. All three of them seemed to be tense. Helyan didn’t have to wait long for the Saiyan Gohan to return wearing his Gi.

Helyan was still radiating anger, but it had lessened slightly as he looked over at Gohan. ‘Are you ready to fight?’ he asked, slightly in the mood to end the saiyans around him.

‘I should ask you the same.’ Gohan said, taking a fighting stance.

The tall Reptilica rolled his eyes as he took his own stance. The Namekian walked over to Gohan and whispered something in the Saiyans ear. Gohan brushed him off. Helyan spoke up. ‘Don’t hold back on me. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of children.’ Not that it would matter. Helyan knew for a fact he was stronger than this saiyan. In fact, he was probably stronger than all of the saiyans left.

Gohan powered up slightly. Helyan could smell some slight change in the energy around the Saiyan. ‘You better go all out too. Wouldn’t want the same thing to happen to you.’

Ok. That was offensive. Well, if he wanted to die, Helyan could arrange that. He deepened his stance and gestured for Gohan to attack. He grinned. This was going to be fun.


	5. Helyan Vs All. Goku Finally Arrives.

Gohan charged at Helyan as quickly as he possibly could with a fist flying forward at the tall Reptilica. Helyan internally sighed. This fight wasn’t going to last very long at this rate. He grabbed Gohan’s wrist and countered the attack with a quick knee to the gut before jumping back quickly. He’d have to seriously hold back if the Saiyan didn’t get any stronger. Gohan really hadn’t been joking when he said he didn’t fight much anymore. Helyan wondered if he should just kill the Saiyan now and save himself the trouble. No, that would be a relatively bad idea at the moment. If he did kill Gohan right now, he wouldn’t enjoy it. The tall Reptilica should at least enjoy his kills.

Gohan coughed as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs, which was what Helyan was going for. He fell to his knees. ‘Wow...you are really strong for someone who hasn’t fought if five years; but I’m not finished yet!’ He jumped up and fully powered up, making his speed and strength increase as he charged at Helyan.

Helyan didn’t react in time to avoid the hit, but it didn’t phase him as his tail caused Gohan to be thrown into his ship. If helyan had to guess, it was next to where the weakling was hiding, judging by the squeak of surprise.

‘Geez, he really is strong.’ Gohan slowly got up.

The weakling grabbed his hand. ‘Don’t…he’ll kill you.’ he said quietly, but Helyan still heard him. He almost sounded worried for the Saiyan.

Gohan looked at the small Reptilica. He smiled at him and rubbed the top of his scaled head. ‘I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.’ he told the brat kindly before advancing back towards Helyan. ‘Your guardian may be strong, but this fight isn’t over just yet.’

‘It won’t be if you don’t fight like you intend on killing me, Saiyan.’ Helyan snarled. He was pissed the weakling. How dare he try to end this fight? He launched at Gohan at full speed, body slamming Gohan into the ground. How dare the Saiyan fight like this, like he wasn’t worth the fight. Helyan felt insulted, deeply insulted.

Helyan felt his blood rush in excitement as Gohan let out a cry of pain. He trembled slightly as he grew more excited as the Saiyan tried to lift himself off the ground. Helyan guessed he really must have been a sick man to enjoy this. Oh, well. No one would ever say it to his face. 

‘Damn, what are you? Only one person has pushed me this far. Well, here we go!’ Gohan powered up even more, if that was even possible. Helyan didn’t recognized it from fighting past Saiyans. His hair had gone blonde.

‘Now, we’re talking.’ The Reptilica grinned as he dropped into a crouching like stance, waiting for Gohan to make his move. ‘What do you call that form?’

‘Super Saiyan.’

‘It’s a new ability, I’m guessing. Bring it.’ Helyan stated.

In an instant, Gohan’s fist smashed into Helyan’s stomach. It didn’t do much, but it did hurt. This caused Helyan’s grin to widen. It had been awhile since someone actually caused him to feel pain. His tail grabbed Gohan’s throat pulling him down at an alarming speed as his fist smashed into Gohan’s sternum. The half Saiyan freak, the other saiyan child, namekian, and weakling could all hear the sound of bones being crushed from the punch. It was followed by a shock like energy coursed through him. It was like painful waves of pure electricity, if he had to remember the description he forced a Saiyan during the war to tell him after sending pure Ka into him multiple times. Helyan grinned. Ka was deadly to anyone who wasn’t a reptilica, so he knew that the Saiyan was in a great deal of pain.

Gohan screamed in pain again. The force sent him out of Super Saiyan and unconscious. Helyan laughed and raised Gohan’s unconscious body up by the throat into the air and threw him into the ground at full speed and with full strength, somehow not killing the Saiyan in the process. Though, Helyan knew that Gohan wasn’t far from death if he wasn’t given help. Oh, how this made him feel powerful. This is what he missed from the war, showing Saiyans just how beneath him they really were and putting them in their place.

One of the smaller Saiyans, seeing Gohan like this, flew over to him. ‘Gohan! Are you ok?!’ he cried, but there wasn’t any answer as he was out cold. The namekian was instantly at the unconscious saiyans side, checking his injuries. 

The sight disgusted Helyan, but he ignored it as he looked over at his ship. ‘He put a dent in my ship. It seems saiyans are built for a beating if nothing else...I’ll have the brat fix it later.’ he said, quietly as if he hadn’t just knocked out a Saiyan with complete ease. He popped his neck slightly as he stood back up to full height of at least six feet. Helyan wondered if that was enough to piss the Saiyans off. The namekian appeared to be shocked, if not worried. But he didn’t seem to find too much damage on Gohan. What was he on earth any way? Why wasn’t he with his own kind on Namek? Oh well, Helyan figured he could ask after getting the brat killed and convincing the current Reptilica leader to go to war with earth. Not that it would be hard. He had caused his kind to go to war before. It wouldn’t be too hard to do it again, especially when he was on good terms with the leader.

‘Hey, you big bully! You didn’t have to do that.’ the smaller saiyan yelled, bringing Helyan back to reality. ‘He was already knocked out! You could have killed him.’

Helyan internally growled. He was so going to call first dibs when it came to who got to kill these brats. ‘I don’t have to do anything. I chose to do it. It was more fun that way. It would have been boring. At least he’s not dead.’ he said, keeping calm. ‘Besides, a lesser Reptilica would have just killed him. Be grateful that wasn’t the case.’ Was it too early to kill them now? Helyan glanced at his ship to see the weakling peeking around a corner of the ship. Yes, it was if that brat was still alive.

‘Who do you think you are? You can’t do that!’ the small saiyan yelled.

‘Well aren’t you a feisty brat? I can because I just did and because I’m stronger.’ Since when did Saiyan kids become so whiny? Maybe this brat was a half saiya too. The very thought made Helyan feel really sick.

‘I’ll show you.’ the brat shouted, shooting to the same level Gohan had gone to and unleashed countless blows against Helyan. They felt like nothing.

‘Goten, enough!’ The namekian shouted, though his shouts went unheard by the mad Saiyan.

Helyan raised a nonexistent eyebrow. The namekian cared for this kid...Goten was his name? What kind of Saiyan name was that? He must have been raised on earth too. ‘Goten, is it? How about you stop before you hurt yourself.’ His tail grabbed ‘Goten’ by his throat tightly. ‘I’m starting to get mad.’

Why oh why did this have to be so difficult? All he wanted was for someone to kill a single waste of space. Was that too much to ask for? He had a lot of plans, but they all revolved around the stupid brats death. He was not going to fail for a second time.

‘Leave him alone.’ the namekian yelled at Helyan as goten struggled under the Reptilica's tails grasp.

Ok, this was officially annoying; and Helyan was getting angrier by the second. ‘Or what? You’ll fight me too?’ What was it with this damned planet?!

‘He’s a child. I didn’t know Reptilica were a pridless, cowardly race.’

Helyan glared and tossed Goten aside, advancing towards the filth that just insulted him. The namekian met him halfway, taking the potential fight away from the unconscious Gohan. ‘I was just trying to get the brat a damn teacher, but I’ll fight you too.’ he snarled. His rage was causing him to act on instinctive impulses now. This was officially the third worst day of Helyan’s life.

‘It looks like he really needs one if all he has is a reject who beats up kids.’

Helyan roughly grabbed him. ‘I will not be talked to that way. I am the most powerful Reptilica warrior. I’ve killed your kind before, Namekian. I can do it again.’ he growled. Alright, this had officially become the second worst day of his life.

‘And prove what? That you’ll beat up a kid and kill someone who won’t fight back? Some warrior.’

‘What warrior stands back and does nothing about it?’ Helyan demanded. Did this Namekian just insult him again? Seriously? Did he have a death wish?

‘You got me there. Guess we’ll have to fight about it.’ He smirked.

Helyan looked at him disgusted. His true colors were starting to show through. ‘I guess...we will!’ he snarled, his energy crackling around him out of control. His grip tightened before releasing the Namekian as if forced to.

‘Hmph.’ The namekian took his gear off and cracked his neck. ‘Bring it.’

Helyan darted at him at full speed, not in the mood to dance around. He swung a kick at full power. He was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He was furious, frustrated, and insulted all rolled into one. And worst of all, the brat was still alive. Someone just kill him! Or attack him! Something! The Namekian took the full force of the kick, crashing into the wall of the building. Cracks formed around where he landed before he fell to his knees. The wall had to have been sturdy as most would have gone through the wall. Helyan could tell by the namekians harsh breathing that it was taking everything he had to not fall over or pass out. He grinned a toothy grin and began to make his way over when something sharp bit into his tail. Helyan grunted as he looked behind him to see the weakling had sunk his teeth into his tail. He glared and waved the limb around, attempting to shake the brat off. However, the determined little freak refused to budge even the slightest. Well, the only movement he made was locking his bite. The bite itself didn’t hurt. In fact, Helyan had been bitten by creatures with far more powerful bites in the bites. However, the brats persistence was just plain old annoying.

Having had enough of toying around with the weakling, Helyan waved his tail around so fast that the brat was thrown off. Though, it left a massive bleeding wound on his tail. Oh well, it would heal naturally in a day or so. The taller Reptilica made a mental note to punish the brat later if the Saiyan Goku hadn’t shown up yet. He turned back to the namekian, ready to kill im. Before he could take another step, he felt someone punch his back. Helyan didn’t even need to turn around to know the brat had just attacked him again. He kicked at the weakling. Everyone around them who was still conscious could hear a sickening crack followed by another crack as the brat crashed into the ground. The force from the kick had knocked him back. Since Helyan didn’t hear to brat cry out, he assumed that the weakling had been knocked unconscious.

‘Now that the brat’s out of the way.’ Helyan mumbled advancing towards the namekian. ‘Where were we?’

The namekian said nothing, struggling to climb to his feet, Helyan could see he was shaking very slightly. There was no possible way he could survive one more hit from the Reptilica warrior. The namekian couldn’t stand, let alone attack.

Helyan blinked as something ran past him. The Brat stood between him and the Namekian, arms spread as if he was going to defend him. The weakling looked as though he was about to pass out any second.

‘Move, brat.’ Helyan demanded. He wasn’t going to waste his energy on the weakling.

The brat shook his head. ‘N-no.’ he said, swallowing.

‘Brat. I said move.’ Helyan snarled, taking a step closer.

‘No!’ the weakling snapped back.

The taller Reptilica blinked in surprise. The brat was glaring at him with a deep look of pure hatred. Helyan had never seen him ever give such a look to anyone. He could almost see Caron and his brother-in-law through the brat. This would be one of the few times Helyan would be glad looks couldn’t kill. If they could, he would be dead right now. Helyan internally growled. Where was all this confidence coming from? How dare the brat become like his Carrier and Sire. It was an insult for him to be doing this. Helyan glanced at the barely standing namekian, then at the weakling. The Reptilica repeated the action a few times before his eyes widened slightly.

There was no way...but it was the only thing that could possibly…‘You have got to be kidding me.’ Helyan said, thoroughly disgusted.

The weakling said nothing as he continued to glare at the taller Reptilica. Though, there was a slight look of complete confusion. Why was he confused? Surely the villagers told him about Mates. After a moment of thinking, Helyan figured they wouldn’t as the brat was still a ‘child’. The weakling bore his teeth at Helyan, pissing off the warrior.

Before Helyan could react, the Namekian had somehow stood and put a hand on the weaklings shoulder. ‘Child, move.’ he managed to say as he somewhat forced the small reptilica behind him.

‘B-but...ok.’ he said quietly, letting the namekian move him.

Helyan’s disgusted look grew at the sight. How much more disgusting could this situation get? He was so going to enjoy killing this namekian. Especially because it would be in front of the weakling. He darted forward, only to crash into someone. ‘Fucking hell!’ he growled. Who was stopping him now?

Looking up, Helyan paled very slightly. Powerful energy pooled around him. The smell was stronger than any he had smelled in years. He trembled slightly for a split second. This...was a real Saiyan Warrior. ‘Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?’ the Saiyan asked with a smug look on is face.


	6. Helyan Meets Goku. Will You Be My Trainer?

Helyan stared up at the Saiyan who had just arrived. His shock quickly disappeared and turned into rage. ‘And who the hell are you?’ he snarled, refusing to let the Saiyan intimidate him.

The Saiyan grinned slightly. ‘The name’s Goku. And I believe you were beating up my friend here and my sons.’

Helyan blinked, his rage disappearing and turning into confusion. What was he talking about? ‘Sons? Oh wait, those two Saiyans. They attacked me first, and he,’ Helyan shot the barely standing namekian a glare, ‘asked for it.’ Not that he needed an excuse. Helyan could take down this Saiyan if he really wanted to.

The Saiyan, Goku, didn’t seem impressed. ‘That may be, and I’m all for sparing; but when it comes to life or death, that’s when it’s a problem.’

Helyan visibly bit his tongue as he fought down a snap. He needed to do what he came here to do. The fate of his people depended on it. ‘...Fair point. I took it too far.’ Helyan managed to force out. He hated every ounce of himself for each word he spoke. This was extremely humiliating for the Reptilica warrior.

‘I’m glad you see that. I politely ask you to leave them alone.’

How about Helyan just fights and kills him now!? He forced his energy to relax. He needed to calm down and remain calm so he could talk to Goku without lashing out or getting himself killed. Strong warrior or not, Goku was rumored to be the strongest. Helyan couldn’t afford to take that sort of risk right now. Losing a single fight could land him in serious trouble. ‘I will do that…’ he said as calmly as he possibly could. He could smell pulses in the saiyans energy. One wrong move and his whole plan could be destroyed.

‘Now then, who are you and what are you doing on Earth?’ Goku asked. He seemed a tad bit more calm now. Thank the gods.

‘My name is Helyan of the Iron Clan. I am here to speak with you.’ he said. 

The Saiyan looked very confused. ‘With me? Why?’

‘Brat…’ Helyan hesitated before trying again. ‘Fe, come here.’

Said Reptilica gulped and limped is way over slowly. Helyan mentally noted how injured the brat was and guessed he’d be healed up in about a day or so. The saiyan looked at the weakling, who gulped in fear. The smell had to be intoxicating to the brat. The situation was clearly making him uncomfortable too. Good. Helyan knew it would play into his potential training. No, Helyan needed to focus. He moved the brat so that he was in front of the taller Reptilica. ‘This child needs a teacher, and I was hoping that you would be willing to teach him how to be a warrior.’ Helyan stated. And manage to kill this weakling in the process, he added in his head.

Goku looked even more confused. ‘Me? Why me? How did you find out about me?’

‘A planet I was on suggested I looked for the Saiyan named Goku on the Planet known as Earth.’ the taller Reptilica said, waving his hand slightly. The planet was so insignificant to him that he never even bothered to learn let alone remember the name. ‘You are one of the strongest warriors from what I’ve been told. Who better to teach the brat? I’ve already tried and you can see where that got me.’

‘But wouldn’t it be better for him to be trained by his own kind?’

Helyan wanted to scream in frustration. This Saiyan was going to make his plan fail at this rate. He could feel the weakling flinch next to him. His energy must be acting up again due to his frustration. Deep breaths, Helyan. He had a job to do. He wasn’t going to fail, not for a second time. ‘He was chosen for off world training for 40 days.’ he said, internally forcing his energy to relax by imagining himself standing besides his master, ruling over the known universe. He opened his mouth to say more but the brat interrupted.

‘If I’m not considered strong by the end of the 40 days, I’m either banished until I am stronger or I am killed.’ he said quietly before going silent as Helyan glared at the weakling. How dare that waste of space speak.

The saiyan hummed slightly as if thinking hard. ‘Hmm. well, I guess we could train him. Shouldn’t be too hard.’ Goku said, smiling a bit with a laugh.

Helyan internally smirked as he gave a slight smile. Yes! Finally, something was going the way it was supposed to. ‘I appreciate it. Brat, go grab your things. I’ll be leaving soon so I don’t distract you from your training.’ he said in an ordering tone causing the weakling to bolt back to the ship almost crashing to the saiyan goten as he ran. Even when he was clearly injured, the brat was still able to run. Good to know.

Goku watched the smaller Reptilica run towards the ship. ‘Huh, weird kid, isn’t he. Is he strong?’

‘Potential wise? Yes, he is.’ the older reptilica answered honestly. He knew the weakling had more potential in his pool than Helyan ever could. It’s what really pissed him off. How could such a useless brat come from his clan? ‘However, despite all that power, he has yet to even slightly tap into it. His village is hoping off world training will do him some good. His parents strength rivaled my own, if not stronger. I never bothered fighting to see who was stronger.’

‘Wait, they’re stronger than you! Where are they? Can I fight them? Please, please, pease?!’ the saiyan begged.

Helyan looked at him shocked. All he had to do was mention that they were strong and the saiyan was begging to fight them? ‘Only if you can fight the dead. They passed on to the next life fifteen years ago.’ he said as vegeta came back outside.

‘Aw man. That’s a bummer...wait balls! The Dragon Balls! Can we use those?!’ Goku asked.

The Reptilica panicked. He knew all about the Dragon Balls from Leader Wung who had been told by Namekians. Surely Goku wouldn’t actually ask for Caron and his mate to be brought back, right? Why would any saiyan ask for his own enemy’s to be brought back just fight them instead of bringing his own kind back? Oh gods, what if they had already asked for that and the saiyans were back? Helyan shook the idea from his head. One problem at a time. He had to think of a reason to not bring Caron and his mate back. It wouldn’t be a good idea. Oddly enough, he wasn’t the only one who thought that. 

‘Kakarot, if you’re thinking of using the Dragon Balls to bring the weakling’s parents back, you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought.’ Vegeta stated.

For the first and only time in Helyan’s life, the Reptilica warrior agreed with the Saiyan Prince. However, he wasn’t going to voice it. He had his pride. ‘It’s better the brat doesn’t know his parents. They’ll...distract him.’ Helyan said.

‘Parents of a weakling deserve what ever death became of them.’ Vegeta folded his arms.

‘Oh, come on, Vegeta! He says they’re really strong!’ Goku whined.

Helyan forced the fury he was feeling down. How dare a pathetic Saiyan act as though Caron and his mate should be dead? ‘They died warrior deaths.’ he snapped, lying slightly. ‘But strong or not, what’s dead should remain dead. Besides, they’re better off not knowing the disgrace their brat has become. You are not to bring Caron or his mate back.’

‘Fine...but I really wanted to fight them.’ Goku said, ‘Well, if they’re strong, I bet I can have their kid in top fighting shape.’

‘We shall see.’ Helyan said, smiling slightly with a shake of his head. It was more likely that they’d kill the weakling rather than making him stronger. There was no hope for the brat to ever be able to fight properly.

Goku smiled as the brat walked up to them, carying a bag and that stupid box he cared so much about. Helyan raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the sight. They could see he wasn’t wearing his cloak. Without it on, his scars were very visible. Hopefully no one would make a fuss about them. He was not in the mood to explain and the brat would have a nervous breakdown. Goku seemed to be thinking for a moment. Just as Helyan thought he would have to explain, Goku said, ‘Hmm, I bet he can stay with Bulma! She’s got room.’

Was the Saiyan blind or did he just not care about the scars? Oh well, it doesn’t matter.

‘Don’t assume that my wife will agree to this, Kakarot.’ Vegeta snapped.

‘Come on, Vegeta. She’ll hardly know he’s there. I bet she won’t mind.’ the Saiyan said, brushing off what the prince said. He turned to the weakling who seemed to shrink under his gaze. ‘Hey, there. I’m Goku.’

The brat swallowed slightly, clearly trying very hard to stand still. ‘I-I’m Fe…’ he said so quietly it was barely above a whisper.

Helyan internally sighed. This would be a long forty days of waiting for the brat to die, but he couldn’t stick around. He looked at his ship as he heard his communicator beep. Shit. He had spent too much time here. He needed to make his leave. ‘Well, now that you’re both acquainted, I’ll be taking my leave as to not disturb your training. I will be back in forty days. Do not disappoint me, brat.’ he said before heading to his ship without waiting for a response. He quickly started the ship up and opened up lines of communication. ‘This is Helyan of the Iron Clan.’

‘Helyan, this is Commander Cazn. Why have you not sent in last night's report?’ a furious voice boomed through.

‘Commander Cazn, there were things I needed to do that took priority over sending reports. Tell Leader that his plan can officially continue. I’ve got everything arranged. Lets just say that a certain brat’s going to be dead within forty days.’ he said, steering the ship out of earth's atmosphere.

Commander Cazn went quiet for a few moments. ‘You better be right, Helyan. You’re the reason his plans had to be placed on hold in the first place. I can’t save your hide again if you mess this one up.’

‘What happened fifteen years ago was a miscalculation on my part. Trust me, there is no way this brat will be alive in forty days. Saiyans are ruthless and his body can’t handle any form of training from them.’


	7. Who Will Help Me Train?! Next Stop King Kai

Fe stood silently, watching Guardian’s ship take off. He could feel panic starting to settle in him. He was on a new planet, alone. He nervously glanced up at the two saiyans in front of him. One looked rather pissed and reminded him of Guardian. He honestly scared Fe. The other one seemed more cheerful, but Fe could smell his power. It was very intimidating and a bit overbearing. The small Reptilica wanted to listen to his fight or flight instincts and bolt for the nearest hiding spot, but there was too much pain coursing through his leg, arms, and chest right now. He guessed that they had to be broken as the pain only increased as he moved around. That and breathing hurt. 

Fe jumped slightly as the mad one spoke up. ‘Don’t look at me. The weakling is your problem.’ he snapped at the cheerful one. Goku was his name right? Without another word, the mad one flew off. Fe couldn’t help but stare. It was strange to see someone flying without wings. How was that even possible.

‘Oh, I can’t wait. We’ve got so much training to do.’ ‘Goku’ said with a grin. ‘Now where do we go...hmm.’

Fe didn’t speak as he studied the Saiyan. So this is what Saiyans were like? Or was it just these two? He thought they had tails. All the stories he had been told specifically stated that they had tails. He shifted and tried to put some weight on his broken leg but ended up moving back how he standing before as pain shot through him.

‘We could go to the time chamber...maybe you could handle it.’

Time chamber? What was that?

‘Or King Kai! He trained me first. Ooh! We could go to Lord Beerus! That could work.’ Goku thought for a moment. ‘But, he’s a destroyer. He might just kill you instead. Jeez, this is tough.’

Fe felt very confused. ‘Destroyer? King Kai?’ What was this Saiyan talking about? Who were those people?

‘Oh yeah. Lord Beerus is a Destroyer God.’ Goku told him with a grin. ‘He trained me. Well, his attendant did. But he might just kill you. King Kai is the overseer of this world and all of the North quadrant.’

This saiyan knew a Destroyer God! Fe swallowed. Guardian had sent him to his death. No doubt about that. ‘I...see.’ he said quietly. A strong smell of food reached him. He sniffed and looked over in the direction the smell was coming from. His empty stomach growled. Guardian was a bit of a slave driver. Fe hadn’t been able to eat much the past couple of days. It was a punishment for failing to train due to a broken sternum from his last session with Guardian. Those had been rather painful days. Broken bones often took a day or two to heal on their own, sometimes three if they hadn’t been set properly.

Goku laughed. ‘Haha. Sounds like you’re hungry. We should definitely eat first. I’m starving.’ 

Fe nodded slightly. He found goku to be strange, but he didn’t question it. Just hopefully he was allowed to eat. He sniffed again. What could be making that delicious smell? He followed the smell. It led him inside the building and down hallways until he ended up in what he had to guess was the kitchen. The blue hair human that reminded him of pictures of his Carrier was cooking something. He studied her, smelling for power. He couldn’t find any. She wasn’t a warrior? But the angry saiyan had called her his wife. Why would a saiyan get with someone who wasn’t a warrior?

‘Hey, Bulma!’ Goku said, barging into the kitchen. He pushed Fe in too, almost knocking the small reptile over. ‘This is our new alien friend! Fe or something. You got any food for us?’

‘Bulma’ jumped and spun around. ‘Goku! Jeez, don’t just barge in! Have some manners, but yes. I guess we have food you guys can have. Who’s this? Fe?’

‘H-hello, miss…’ Fe said quietly. ‘Thank you for the food.’ Huh, she didn’t seem to bad. Bulma actually seemed rather nice. Maybe too nice though.

‘It’s no problem.’ She said, smiling and placing a couple bowls of delicious smelling food on the table. ‘So, Fe, where are you from?’ 

‘P-planet C-crithere in the south quadrant.’ he said, climbing into a chair cautiously after putting his bag and box on the floor next to his chair. He didn’t know if earth had any traditions about sitting at the table, so he just mimicked Goku as best as possible. Sitting was a bit of a struggle as it hurt to move his arms, but at least he was off his leg.

‘South huh? You’re pretty far from home. What brings you here?’ she asked as Goku dove into his food.

Fe looked at his food, barely able to see what it was. ‘G-guardian wants me to be trained by Goku for forty days…’ he said quietly, picking up the utensil. He looked at them confused. How was he supposed to use these? Fe glanced around his bowl and at goku. He tried to mimic Goku as best as possible, but his arms were starting to hurt. This shouldn’t have been as difficult as it was.

‘How are you broken already? What happened when you landed?’ Bulma cried, noticing. She lightly touched Fe’s arm. It was very clear that it was broken.

Fe flinched, scared he did something wrong. ‘I...I interfered i-in G-guardians f-fight.’ he said quickly. Oh spirits. Was she going to break his arms more? Was she going to hit him? What about his food? Was she going to take it away?

She stood and went over to a cupboard. She pulled out a box. ‘Some guardian if he did that to you. Hold still.’ she said coming back over. She pulled out some wrapings and bandaged up Fe’s arms while he held as still as possible, still scared she was going to do something bad to him. ‘There. Those should hold for now. Do you need anything? Pain meds?’ 

‘F-food…’ Fe said, trying to eat again but ended up missing the food and hit the bowl instead.

Bulma grabbed a couple books. She gestured for Fe to stand up. When he did so, she put them on the seat and picked fe up. She blinked in surprise at how light he was but said nothing as she put him on top of the books. He could see his food now. It was noodles and meat. Yum. Now that he could actually see his food, Fe would have started eating; but he hesitated and glanced at Bulma. She wasn’t going to take his food away now, was she?

She smiled at him. ‘Eat all you want. If you need more, I’m sure we can find something else.’ she said kindly.

Fe was slightly confused. She wasn’t mad? Well, he wasn’t going to think too hard about it and miss his chance to eat food. He started eating as Goku finished his fifth bowl. Where did all that food go? ‘Th-thank you.’ he said quietly.

‘No problem. But should you be training with broken bones?’ Bulma asked.

‘Th-they’ll heal n-naturally in a c-couple days.’ he told her.

Bulma frowned. ‘Why are you so nervous? Is something wrong?’

Shit. Now he was going to get in trouble. Maybe if he didn’t say anything, she’d let it go. Calm down, Fe. It’s ok. No one’s going to kill him. Despite all the threats that Guardian had made during their four years in space, Fe wasn’t actually going to die...right? ‘Nothing. It’s nothing.’ he said, beginning to shake slightly.

‘It’s clearly not nothing. What’s wrong?’ she asked, sitting next to him.

‘It’s nothing.’ Fe focused on eating. He needed to train so Guardian wouldn’t kill him. Fe didn’t have time to be scared, despite that he was actually terrified.

Bulma nodded slowly. ‘Well, if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. Just know that it’s safe here.’

Fe looked at her for a moment before nodding and returning to eating. He finished eating in silence, dreading where Goku would be taking him for training. Guardian was grinning when he had decided a Saiyan would train him. Fe feared training might be just as unpleasant with Goku as it was with Guardian. Fe glanced at Goku who was finishing yet another bowl of food. Seriously, where did the food go? How could any creature stomach that much food? Fe was barely able to eat a single bowl.

‘Fe, dear, wait here for a moment.’ Bulma said leaving the room. She dragged Goku by the ear behind her.

‘Hey! I wasn’t done!’ Goku whined.

Bulma said nothing until she thought they were out of Fe’s hearing range, which wasn’t the case. ‘Look, I don’t care what happens. Just make sure he’s safe and you don’t go overboard with him.’ Fe heard her snap.

Fe looked over in their direction. A wall was blocking them from his view. Bulma was concerned for him? But she didn’t even know him. No one cared about the Reptilica. At least that’s what Guardian told him every chance he could when they were alone.

‘He can hold his own! I can feel it. We just have to get that power and break his limit!’ Goku said, surprise Fe. The Saiyan believed he had power?

‘Be careful. If you aren’t, you’ll have me to answer to. Got it?’

Fe slid down off his chair and made his way over to them as best as possible without hurting his leg further. He tugged Goku’s Gi to grab his attention. ‘G-goku? When do we head out for training?’ he asked.

‘As soon as you’re ready.’ Goku said, looking down at the small Reptilica. ‘We can be there in an instant.’

Fe nodded slowly, slightly confused. How could they get anywhere in an instant? Was it a Saiyan thing? ‘I’m ready now.’ he said. He would have said more, but Goku interrupted him.

‘Alright, lets go!’ he said, putting his hand on Fe’s shoulder. Before Fe could even register what was happening, he found himself face first on the ground with a slight cry.


	8. Motivation From the Past. King Kais Training Begins

Fe wasn’t sure how it happened, but he had fallen face first onto the ground. He heard Goku laugh above him. ‘Oh, yeah. I guess I should’ve mentioned. The gravity here is ten times heavier than earths.’ he said, ‘Well, here’s your first lesson. Standing up.’

Fe felt his heart stop. The gravity was ten times heavier here? A warning would have been nice. Now his face hurt. He gave a muffled ok and tried to push himself up. But, he couldn’t seem to do so. Spirits, why did the gravity have to be so heavy? His arms shook slightly, threatening to crack as he attempted to sit up more. Using every ounce of his strength, Fe managed to push his face off the ground. As he did so, he sniffed. Why did he only sense three sources of power, including his own? He moved to ask Goku about it, but he fell back down as he lost concentration.

He heard footsteps approaching them. ‘Hey, King Kai!’ Goku said as Fe smelled the other power source getting closer to them.

‘Oh, Goku. It’s you. What do you want this time?’ another voice asked. He sounded male to Fe.

It must be ‘King Kai’. Fe would have greeted him, but he was struggling enough with getting his face off the ground. This was starting to make it hard to breath. He shifted his arms slowly so that they under his chest and pushed again. It was like having Guardian sitting on his back while trying to do push ups. Maybe having his arms under him would help. Fe gritted his teeth as he pushed up, straining his muscles. 

‘Hey! You’re doing it!’ Goku said as Fe pulled his face off the ground.

Fe focused on pushing himself only to hear his arms crack and give out underneath him. His face crashed back into the ground. Fe bit his lip, causing it to bleed slightly. Damn it. That hurt. Without a doubt, Fe had just broke his arm further.

‘Oh man, there goes his arms. He was almost there too. Well, it wasn’t easy for me too for the first few days. It won’t be any easier for him either.’ goku said, laughing. Oh this was not Fe’s day. ‘I was hoping you could train here for a bit like you did with me.’

‘Goku! You can’t just show up here and say for me to train people!’ King Kai sounded mad. Had Goku don this before?

Fe sighed. He couldn’t move his arms now, let alone stand. Despite the bandages Bulma had used to wrap his arms, the broken bones were out of place and clearly needed to be set if he wanted any chance of ever using his arms again. But, he couldn’t move to set them on his own. Fe would need Goku’s help. The small Reptilica tried to tell the Saiyan this, but his voice was muffled by the ground.

‘What’s that, Fe? Can’t here you.’ Goku said.

Fe felt the back of his neck and cheeks burn with embarrassment. How humiliating? Did the saiyan get off on embarrassing people? Fe used what little strength he had left to pat the ground in hopes that Goku or this King Kai would sit down and hear him. He bit his lip harder with each pat. Pain was shooting through his arms at the movement.

‘Come one, Fe. If you can’t stand, you’ll never get stronger.’

Fe went quiet for a moment. Did the saiyan seriously just tell him that? He pushed his arms despite the pain, trying to roll over. After at least a good five minutes of trying, Fe was on his back, panting heavily. Blood was stained on his lip from biting it. ‘...set...arms.’ he managed to get out between heavy pants.

‘Your arms? What? Need them popped into place?’ Goku asked. Fe could see him easily walk over and sit next to the stuck Reptilica.

‘I...I just need them set so they can heal.’ Fe said quietly, embarrassed. This had to have been proof he was weak.

‘Oh! I can do that!’ Goku grabbed Fe’s arms and reset them without warning.

The pain caused fe to grunt and bite his lip again. He breathed heavily until the pain subsided. The weight on his arms was definitely going to help them heal slightly. ‘Th-thank you.’

‘Well, now your test continues. The training really starts after you can stand.”

Fe nodded with a sigh. What was with this saiyan? He groaned as he tried to move his arms. Goku and King Kai seemed to walk way, talking about something quietly. Fe’s confidence was completely drained. This was like training with guardian all over again. He’d leave Fe to struggle with a physically impossible task and just sit on the sidelines. Though, Guardian would yell at him for being weak and not being able to sit up. Now, fe was going to lay here for forty days, unable to move. Fe was upset with himself as he tried to sit up again but could barely lift his arms off the ground, forget about trying to sit up. He was on the verge of giving up when he remembered one of the last letters the villagers read to him from Carrier.

‘One of the more challenging missions your sire and I faced was on this one planet in the east quadrant. I think it’s name was Jeferian, but I’ve only heard the name once. Don’t quote me on that. Anyway, we were supposed to retrieve some book of great value to Leader Wung. Apparently it only had, like, maybe a small handful of copies left. Leader Wung said we needed it as in contained records of what could have been the first life created by the gods! Isn’t that amazing? Records of the first life in our universe. The knowledge we could learn from them. But anyway, I’ll get to that later. The planet was gorgeous. I should take you there one day. I bet you’ll like it. There was so much evidence that there had once been a great civilization there. A couple of ruins were still in relatively good condition too. The cities were built to last. 

‘Sire and I’s biggest problem had to be the planets gravity. Looking back, I wish Leader Wung had equipped us with gravity lifters. It would have helped us a great deal. Compared to the gravity here on Crithere, I’d say the gravity was at least a hundred times heavier. You’re sire actually fell out of our ship and landed face first on the ground. Heheh. He’s now shouting at me that he didn’t really fall on his face, but he did. He almost broke his face too. The only reason we actually completed our mission was because we used our Ka (or energy, depending on what you were taught) to lift the gravity off of our shoulders just enough until we had adjusted to the weight.’

Fe wondered if he could do that here. The gravity wasn’t as heavy as Carriers story’s planet, but the technique could possibly do the same. Why not? It was just lifting the gravity. But how would he do it? Fe had never been taught how to use his energy. In fact, no one in his village ever used Ka for anything except maybe that traditional dance festival they held once a year. Carrier and sire seemed to use it a lot in Carriers letters, but they never out right siad how to use it. He thought hard.

There actually had been one time he had seen Guardian use Ka. He was sparing against someone in the village. A deep red but light mist had formed around him, increasing his strength and speed. Guardian refused to tell him how he did it when Fe had asked him. He sighed. This was impossible. At that moment, he heard a shout come from goku and King Kai, causing him to jump in surprise.

‘Woah! Alright, Fe! See? I told you he had power.’ Goku seemed to shout, excited.

‘Hey! Be careful. Don’t destroy my planet anymore than it’s already been destroyed!’ King Kai yelled at Fe.

Fe frowned as he looked over at them. What were they talking about? His frown deepened as he felt wind rushing around him lightly. Where was this wind coming from? He looked around. He didn’t see any clouds or anything that could possibly be making this wind. Fe pushed to lift himself into a sitting position only to find that he could do so. The weight seemed to be lifted. It wasn’t by a whole lot, but it was enough for the small Reptilica to be able to move with a bit of a struggle. Was this his energy?

Fe looked around. He could almost see energy around him. It was a faint blue color. It lashed around without direction, creating wind. It seemed wild, chaotic even. It kind of scared Fe. The small reptilica scrambled to his feet despite the weight still on him. He didn’t like this. 

King Kai’s voice shouted from almost directly behind him. ‘Stop!’

Fe jumped with a yelp of surprise. The energy around him violently reacted with a powerful explosion. Everything and everyone within a matter of feet near him was tossed back by the burst. The gravity crashed down onto Fe, causing him to almost fall back down. It was taking every ounce of his physical energy to stay on his feet. His body quivered. Any confidence that Fe had been displaying died with the explosion. The ground around him had been cleaned of any grass and cracked. Ka was powerful enough to do that? Fe was in shock at the destruction around him.

‘Jeez, what’s with the yelling, King Kai?’ Goku asked, walking over. ‘And what was that, Fe? It was cool.’

‘I...I don’t know.’ Fe said worried. That couldn’t have been actual Ka, right? Wasn’t Ka supposed to be red? Why was his blue?

The small Kai glared up at Goku. Fe felt bad. He felt even worse when he heard what King Kai said next. ‘If he uses his energy to help him, he won’t get any stronger. It’s the same rules I had for you. No fancy tricks and no ki. Only your will and strength. Even though I have never felt ki like that before.’

Fe swallowed and nodded. Was he going to have to fall back down now? He hoped not.

‘As for you, training here means no shortcuts. You do this all alone! Got it?’ King Kai said, glaring down at the reptilica. ‘I don’t care that you’re a child. If you want to be trained here, you follow the rules.’

‘Y-yes, sir.’ Fe squeaked. He didn’t know the rules before, so how was he supposed to know using his ka would be against them?

Goku grinned. ‘Great. Have fun, Fe! I’ve got my own training to get back to. So, see ya!’ he said before disappearing.

Fe swallowed nervously as Goku’s energy vanished. He felt dread course through him. This was going to a long...wait. How long was he going to be on this planet?! 

‘Damn it all, Goku!’ Fe yelled at the spot where Goku had been standing.


	9. Universe 6 Reptilica. Fe Vs Naz.

Time passed since Goku had basically abandoned Fe on King Kai’s planet. Fe wasn’t really sure how long he had been there. It was hard to keep track of time. The Reptilica found that King Kai was...odd seemed too mean of a word, but it was the best one for describing him. Before Fe could even begin training, he had to make King Kai laugh, which left Fe confused and slightly concerned for his own safety. After a lot of thinking, Fe managed to think of a somewhat funny joke. Personally, he thought it was rather pathetic, but it got King Kai to laugh, so it did the job.

Every day, Fe was forced to chase King Kai’s...pets maybe? Followed by him trying to lift weights. Honestly, Fe had better luck chasing animals than lifting anything other than himself off the ground. By the time what he assumed was a week and a half passed, fe was so tired he was struggling to stand properly. Every muscle in his body was aching and starting to hurt. He was fairly certain his leg didn’t heal properly as he couldn’t get it to lay flat when he was sitting. It still hurt to walk and standing was pure torture.

Fe was in the middle of chasing the animals when Goku suddenly appeared in front of him, causing the small reptilica to crash into him. Fe grunted at the impact before falling. He rubbed his face as he looked up at the Saiyan. ‘Goku?’ he said, surprised.

He wasn’t the only one. King Kai looked over. ‘Goku? What are you doing here now?’

‘Hey, King Kai! Hey, Fe. Just the person we need. Lets go. See ya, King Kai.’ Goku said, grabbing Fe’s shoulder before teleporting them without warning. Fe blinked. Goku had brought him to a spot where you watch a fight. 

Fe covered his mouth, feeling nauseous as power pooled around him. The smell...it was the most intoxicating thing he had ever smelled. There was just so much of it. He begged that covering his nose and mouth would block out some of the smell, but it did very little. Why did Goku bring him here? He glanced around, backing up slightly only to bump into someone. He jumped slightly and spun around to see a massive purple cat like guy towering over him. Fe couldn’t smell any power coming from him, so he hadn’t known he was there. Fe wasn’t sure what to do as the guy looked him up and down.

He didn’t seem too impressed by what he was seeing as what Fe had to guess was an angel walked over. ‘A Reptilica? Whis, didn’t I destroy their planet? Or did I forget?’ he asked, looking at the angel.

Fe felt his heart drop into his stomach. Crithere was destroyed? No, that wasn’t one of the Reptilica planets. Only a small group lived there, his villaged. Then was Home Planet destroyed?! But how? He thought its location was a secret to everyone but those who lived there. Wait, if this guy, whis, was an angel, then he might have known. And if Whis was an angel...oh gods, the cat guy was a Destroyer! Great, this was already not his day, but now it was worse.

Whis seemed to think for a moment. ‘My lord, the planet you destroyed was merely inhabited mostly by the Reptilica. They had conquered the planet centuries ago.’ he informed him.

Wait, so Home Planet wasn’t destroyed? Fe was so confused. What was happening? ‘Oh, yes. Because when I visited, you produced nothing of worth to me. Don’t make me regret not destroying the rest, kid.’ 

‘Y-yes sir!’ Fe squeaked as a shout came from below where one of the weaker energies was coming from.

Fe looked over and down. He paled slightly. Down in an arena was a reptilica that stood at at least six and a half feet tall. On his back were a massive set of wings. A tail shifted behind him. Fe could see a smaller creature exiting the arena as the reptilica looked up at them. He looked rather offended and mad. ‘I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but I want a real challenge. Send that reptilica you’ve got up there. I can smell his power from here.’ he called up, folding his arms.

Goku grinned. ‘Wow. He wants to fight you, Fe.’ he said, grinning.

‘But…’ Fe didn’t want to fight right now. He wanted to take a nap. He was tired and in pain. He hadn’t gotten proper rest since he was with guardian.

‘Let me make this easy for you to understand.’ the destroyer god said, mad. ‘You are going to go down there and fight. You will win. Otherwise, I’ll kill you where you stand.’

Fe gulped, terrified. He glanced down into the arena. The Reptilica was still standing there waiting for him. Fe couldn’t admit he didn’t know how to fight now. His pride and life were on the line. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Fe jumped down. His landing was off, so Fe tripped and landed on his face. He could hear people laughing from the other side of the arena. Fe glanced over to see the rest of the other team laughing except for one. But he didn’t seem too impressed either.

Fe’s eyes widened as he saw there was another Destroyer god. He was laughing the hardest. “So this is your last fighter! He can barely stand on his own feet! Naz will win this fight easily.” he said.

The Reptilica’s fists tightened at those words. Fe could tell he wasn’t happy with what he heard. He was clearly biting back a reply. Fe quickly climbed to his feet and brushed off any dirt, face red with embarrassment. He walked up closer to the reptilica before slipping into a stance that he had seen his guardian use at the beginning of fights. 

Naz looked Fe up and down now that he could see him better. ‘Before we start, kid, just how old are you? You seem a bit young to be fighting.’ he asked, concern in his voice.

‘Old enough. But if you must know, I’m fifteen.’

Naz’s mouth dropped. He appeared to be in slight shock. ‘You’re...fifteen! Are you serious?! Have universe sevens standards dropped so low that they’ll send in a child not even of age to fight their fights!’

Fe glared at him as he heard the other destroyer snort causing his to growl. ‘Shut up. You don’t know anything!’ he snapped at Naz.

‘That may be true, but I know a lost fight when I see one.’ Naz replied, taking a stance. His wings folded tightly and his tail raised off the floor.

Fe swallowed and tried to shake the fear that he was starting to feel. Naz had to know by now how weak he really was. This fight was going to kill him for sure. Neither of them moved until they were given the all clear to fight. Naz dashed at Fe, swinging a kick at the smaller reptilica. Fe ducked faster than he expected and darted off to the side. Since when did he get this fast? It must have been from all the running on King Kai’s planet. Naz looked a bit surprised at Fe’s speed but said nothing as he swung his tail at Fe, grabbing his wrist and throwing fe off to the side. Fe managed to land on his feet, but the impact cause pain to shoot through his leg. Naz was instantly in front of Fe and slamming his fist into Fe’s stomach before he could react. 

The impact shot fe back and to the edge of the arena. He was standing on the very edge. One of his feet was half off, half on. Fe moved to run at Naz when his foot slid off fully. He let out a slight cry of surprise as he fell backwards. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact, but it never came. He opened an eye to find that Naz had ran over and grabbed him by the ankle at the last second. Naz was now hovering Fe off the ground. He didn’t move in fear that and movement would cause Fe to be disqualified.

Silence filled the arena as the referee jumped down to inspect if Fe was disqualified or not. After a moment of inspecting, the referee gave Naz a nod. The tall reptilica pulled fe up and back into the arena. ‘Fe is not disqualified.’ the referee announced.

Fe let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Thank the gods, but why did Naz stop him from falling? Naz looked upset with himself. ‘You idiot, power means nothing when it comes to a child. You gotta hold those kicks if you want a fight.’ he said, punching himself in the forehead. ‘Idiot idiot idiot.’

Fe wasn’t sure what to do, so he climbed to his feet. He said nothing as he watched the tall Reptilica. ‘Are we still fighting or…’ he asked after a moment.

‘Yeah, we’re fighting. Now stop holding back. You can’t really hurt me.’ Naz told him, slipping back into a stance. ‘I wanna see what you can really do.’

Fe studied the stance. Naz’ weight was resting on his toes rather than the center of his feet. What was he doing? He decided to not question it and darted at Naz. Naz swung a kick which he ducked under getting behind Naz slightly. He punched where Naz’ tail attached to his spine. Naz chuckled and knocked Fe off to the side.

‘Lucky shot.’ he said jumping into the air. His wings kept him just out of Fe’s reach.

The smaller Reptilica frowned. How the hell was he supposed to get up there? He glanced around the arena. There was nothing that could give him a boost as Naz was out of his range. He glared up at him. ‘Wimp.’ he muttered.

Naz frowned. ‘What was that? Can’t hear you from up here, shorty.’ he called down.

‘I said wimp!’ Fe yelled at him.

‘Says the three foot tall fifteen year old.’ Naz pointed out.

‘Not my fault guardian is strict.’

‘Guard…’ Naz went quiet. Fe had a feeling Naz knew that his parents were dead. ‘Sorry to hear that.’

Fe shrugged. ‘So, are you going to actually fight me? Or are you going to dance around?’ he asked jokingly.

Naz laughed dropping down. ‘If my mate was down here, I’d show you a dance.’ the taller reptilica stated, swinging a kick followed by a punch.

The two exchanged punches but no one seemed to be making any progress. Naz had gotten faster, but Fe seemed to be keeping up with speed just no strength. Having grown tired of playing around, Naz grabbed Fe with his tail. He moved to throw the small reptilica out of the arena, but he let out a slight cry of pain as Fe bit him. Fe took the opportunity to pull himself out of Naz’ grasp and darted behind him. He punched Naz at the base of his wings.

Naz tensed and fell to his knees. He reached over and grabbed his left wing slightly close to the base. His body quivered. Fe stood confused at the reaction as the referee ran over. ‘Can you fight?’ he asked Naz who shook his head. The referee turned and announced, ‘Being unable to continue the fight, Naz loses the match. The overall winner is Universe Seven.’


	10. A Disgrace of a Warrior. Fe Lashes Out at Vegeta.

Fe stared shocked at what he heard. Naz couldn’t fight anymore? But all he did was punch him between the wings. Surely he wasn’t too injured. Fe fell to his knees. He couldn’t move a single muscle, sweat falling as his brain finally registered just how much pain he was in and how exhausted he felt. He could almost hear shouts of joy coming from his universes half of the field, but he couldn’t focus enough to care. He looked at Naz concerned. The taller reptilica was clearly in a great deal of pain, maybe more than any he ever been in before.

‘Woo! Nice job, Fe! I knew you could do it.’ Goku cried, hopping down. He picked the small reptilica up.

Fe didn’t say anything for a moment. He was still wrapping his head around the fact that he beat a fellow reptilica in a fight. He was brought from his thoughts as he heard naz hiss in pain. The tall Reptilica had attempted moving but found that he couldn’t. Fe could a bruise forming from where he had punched Naz. ‘What will happen to him?’ he asked, worry and exhaustion in his voice. ‘He can’t move.’

The Saiyan blinked and looked over at Naz. ‘I got him. Don’t worry.’ Goku said before walking over and picked Naz up. ‘You did great.’

Naz didn’t say anything. Fe wasn’t sure if the tall reptilica could. It was apparent that the Reptilica was still recovering from the pain. Fe had never heard of a reptilica who couldn’t handle pain, so he didn’t know how to help Naz now that the fight was over. Fe glanced over at the other universes team. Everyone was in shock at what they had seen. One almost looked worried. Fe didn’t blame them. If he had been on their team and seen a really weak kid beat one of their warriors, he’d be just as shocked. 

Goku flew Naz over to his side. ‘There ya go. Amazing fight.’ he said putting Naz on his own two feet.

Naz stumbled forward but was caught by the most powerful warrior for his team before he could fall. At least he was the one with the most power that Fe could smell. Naz forced a weak smile at him before directing it at Goku. ‘Thanks. You both fought well too.’ he said as the warriors let Naz lean on him for support. 

Naz’s tail lightly wrapped around his waist. It was clearly to keep balance as Naz did weigh a bit due to his wings, but Fe saw it as more of a way for Naz to reassure the other man that he was ok. The small reptilica had seen Reptilica’s in his village with tails do this with their mates when things weren’t going well for them. Could these two be mates? Was it even possible for Reptilica’s to have outsiders as mates? If only he could ask Naz about it, but Goku had other plans.

Goku smiled back at Naz and headed over to their teams side before putting Fe down. The small Reptilica couldn’t stay on his feet. He had to lean against Goku for support. His body shaking from the pain and exhaustion. ‘Did I do alright?’ he asked Goku. The Saiyan may have not been there for his training, but Fe still saw him as his teacher as he was technically in charge of Fe’s training.

‘I must say, you did pretty amazing.’ Goku told him, helping Fe to a couch.

He nodded, gripping his thigh tightly. He bit his lip to the point it was starting to bleed. Fe glanced at the Destroyer God, hoping he wouldn’t be killed. He had almost lost when he fell out of the arena. If Naz hadn’t reacted in time, he would have been disqualified.

The Destroyer seemed to be rather calm. For now. ‘You did better than expected, despite that stunt. But it was close. Don’t let it happen again.’ he said.

‘Yes, sir.’ Fe said quietly, sitting down. He knew he almost screwed up. Spirits, what did his ‘team’ think of him? Of course Goku thought he did well, but the others probably thought he was weak. Fe glanced around at them. The other Saiyan clearly wasn’t happy, but it didn’t seem too different from when fe had first met him. The namekian didn’t seem to care too much about what happened. He just seemed pleased that they had won. At least no one was getting mad at him about what had happened.

Fe jumped as the other Destroyer God started yelling at his team. He looked over. The destroyer on his feet, quite angry. Naz seemed to be worried, judging by the power starting to leak off of him. He was slipping into a protective stance almost as if he was ready to fight the Destroyer. Fe could almost see his Ka starting to form as light green mist around him.

‘Oh, no. That can’t be good.’ Goku said, looking over.

He would have ran over to stop the destroyer, but their destroyer god stopped him. ‘Goku. There’s no interfering with a God's work.’ he said.

Fe watched, worried about his fellow Reptilica. Surely the Destroyer God wouldn’t destroy his team for simply losing? Who was Fe kidding? His own destroyer god had threatened to kill Fe if he lost before the match even began. 

Suddenly, his universes Destroyer God stood. ‘Champa! Calm yourself! G-Grand Zeno!’ he yelled over at the other destroyer god. 

Fe looked at him confused before looking down in the arena. In the ring stood someone small with two tall guards. Fe stood and limped over to the edge just to see who it was. Grand Zeno? Why did the name sound so familiar? He studied the small person. He looked a lot like a kid, probably way older than he appeared. The two destroyer gods rushed down to greet him, bowing. Fe watched curiously from his spot. He sniffed the air, wondering if there was any power coming from ‘Grand Zeno’, but Fe smelled none. He must be a god. 

Goku went down and seemed to be talking to him. Fe glanced at the Destroyers. It was clear that they were worried, so this guy must have been someone very important. Especially since Kai’s went down there to pay their respects as well. He almost wished he could go down and see this Grand Zeno up close, but it was probably for the best he stayed up where he was. It wasn’t long before Grand Zeno left and took his guards with him. Goku and the Destroyer god came back up. The Destroyer looked rather mad.

‘Goku, you could have gotten us all killed!’ he yelled.

Goku looked slightly surprised and confused. ‘Okay, jeez! He seemed ok with it.’

Fe looked at them confused. Now he was worried. What had goku done that got even a destroyer god worried? The Destroyer radiated anger. He walked over to Whis. ‘Take them home so we can start to get this set.’ he snapped.

‘What of the Super Dragon Balls, my lord?’ Whis asked.

‘I’ll worry about them later!’

‘Very well. Goku, if you could carry Fe.’ Whis said.

Fe let Goku pick him up. He felt so useless. Whis summoned a cube. Once everyone was inside and Goku had put fe down, Whis started the trip back to earth. Fe sat in a corner, his non-injured leg pulled up to his chest. Now that everything was done here, was he going to get sent back to King Kai’s planet? He stayed quiet and didn’t voice his worries to anyone.

Not even moments after they had landed and fe had limped off, Goku came back up to Fe. ‘So, ready to continue training?’ 

Fe swallowed. That had to mean he was going back. ‘Would it be alright if I ate first?’ he asked. His stomach growled in agreement.

‘Hahahaha! Yeah, we all should!’ Goku laughed.

The Destroyer God spoke up. ‘Yes, a good meal is in order. Earth Woman, if you would.’

‘Already on it everyone.’ Bulma called.

Fe decided to take the opportunity to slip inside. He quickly found a wall somewhere isolated and leaned against it. He clung to his leg which was now causing him so much pain it was starting to become unbearable. Fe gritted his teeth, trying to keep calm. He didn’t want to miss training, even if he didn’t really like it. He had to survive for another few weeks and get stronger...somehow. 

‘Got pretty hurt in there, huh?’ the namekian’s voice said.

Fe yelped in surprise. He had been so immersed in focusing on stopping the pain, he didn’t smell or hear the namekian approach. ‘Oh...its just you. I’m sorry. I don’t know your name.’ Fe said, embarrassed. He tried to hide the fact that he had just been trying to not cry out in pain. How did the Namekian find him anyway?

‘They call me Piccolo. Show me your leg.’ he said, looking very stern.

The small reptilica swallowed and raised his pants leg slightly. The namekian, now known as Piccolo, could see that it had been broken in half but never healed properly. Fe shook in worry about what would happen next. Would he tell Goku that he wasn’t able to train and make the Saiyan give up on him? He needed the training. ‘Please don’t tell Goku…’

Piccolo knelt down. ‘Never mention this to anyone.’ Piccolo placed his hands on Fe’s leg; and slowly, an energy formed. The pain lessened. Fe watched in surprise as his leg healed. He couldn’t say anything from the shock. Namekians could heal people? That was amazing. But why didn’t he want anyone to know? ‘There. It should be better now.’ 

Fe stood up straight, putting pressure on his leg. It didn’t hurt. ‘Thank you. Not to be rude, but...why did you do that?’ he asked confused.

‘Goku doesn’t know the first thing of quit and rest. Your days of being a warrior would’ve been ended before they started if I didn’t fix it.’ 

Fe looked at Piccolo curiously before looking away. ‘They’re numbered anyway. Guardian’s going to be back in less than thirty days and all I’m doing is chasing animals and lifting weights.’ he said quietly before realizing just how rude that sounded. He quickly tried to fix his mistake. ‘Not that it isn’t good for speed and strength!’

‘Listen, Goku was very weak before training with King Kai. All I can say is don’t take it for granted.’ Piccolo said, folding is arms and walking off.

‘I don’t.’ fe mumbled. He stood for a few moments before heading back where everyone else was. 

Everyone was devouring food, especially Goku and Vegeta. Fe glanced around and noticed that Piccolo had walked off by himself and was now in a meditative state. Fe grabbed some food and ate away from everyone else. He studied Piccolo without trying to be too obvious. He remembered his fight with Guardian. Despite his coldness, Fe had seen that he was caring. Though, fe doubt he wanted to be referred to as nice. He mimicked Piccolo slightly, wondering if meditation was helpful.

Piccolo looked over at him. ‘I already did my good deed for the day. What else do you need?’

Fe flushed at being caught watching. ‘N-nothing. I was just curious is all.’ he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘Hmm?’ Piccolo questioned his curiosity.

‘Why do you meditate? Does it help?’ Fe asked.

‘It does. It helps me keep a calm mind even in the midst of intense battle so my tactics stay sharp and never drop no matter the stress.’ 

Fe nodded his head slowly. He had never heard of a warrior who meditated. Guardian said those who did were weak, but he had to be wrong. Piccolo didn’t smell weak. His power was actually rather strong. Not as strong as Goku’s but still strong. ‘How do you meditate?’ Fe wondered if it could help him with his stress about Guardian returning soon.

‘Just clear your mind of everything. And only focus on keeping mind, body, soul, and ki on the same scale.’

‘What’s ki?’ Fe asked. He had heard the term used in the past, but no one explained to him what it was.

Piccolo looked at him curiously. ‘Ki is the energy all things have. If it lives, it has Ki. Some are able to harness that ki into powerful attacks and use it to strengthen them.’ 

‘Oh, so it’s like Ka.’ the small reptilica said.

‘If your kind has their own word for it, then yes. It is.’

Fe nodded his head. Thinking about what he had been told. He closed his eyes and tried to as Piccolo had told him, focusing on his mind, body, soul, and ka. What he felt was chaos and uncontrolled energy. Fe tried to see if he could block out the chaos and focus on his energy, but it was starting to hurt. It shouldn’t hurt, right? Maybe he should try a bit harder.

As he focused, the pain vanished and him in a state of peace. It was as though his worries had vanished. His mind was blank. It felt wonderful. There were no anxieties, no worries, no fears. There was a circle of warmth around him. It felt...familiar, but Fe foccused on himself rather than the warmth. As he did so, it was almost like he could see his own Ka. It was chaotic and wild by nature, but it felt so natural.

For a moment, fe thought he heard voices. He tensed slightly. When he tensed, his Ka seemed to as well, but it did not break from its natural state. The voices could not hurt him, so he relaxed again.

Suddenly, he heard loud shouts. ‘Hahaha! Slow down Trunks!’

‘No way! Gotta catch me, Goten!’

Fe’s concentration broke. He’s eyes shot open in surprise and sudden fear. There was an explosion of energy around him, shoving everyone who wasn’t strong enough to resist it back. Fe breathed heavily, trying to calm his racing heart. The shouts had scared him. He looked around to see that everything and everyone who didn’t have a strong power smell was pushed back and away from him.

Piccolo approached him slowly for a moment. ‘Fe? Are you calm now?’ 

He nodded, taking deep breaths and holding them for a moment before slowly letting it out.

‘What was all that? Your energy wasn’t pure.’

Fe frowned. ‘What are you talking about?’ he asked, confused.

‘Your energy formed around you. It felt evil in its aura.’ the namekian stepped closer.

‘My energy? It formed?’ Fe was deeply confused. Had he tapped into his power without realizing it?

‘It did. It formed all around you and was evil in its feel!’

Fe began to shake as panic filled him. Piccolo sounded mad. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t know that would happen.’

‘Hey, its fine. You didn’t know about it.’ Goku said, trying to calm Fe down.

Piccolo was about to speak up when the other saiyan came forward. ‘Get ahold of yourself. Some ‘warrior’ you are! Reduced to nothing at a simple word! You’re no better than that tin can I trashed in the tournament.’ he yelled.

Fe began to shake more as he was being yelled at. He tried to block out the yelling, but it was hard as it was right in front of him.

‘Look at you! Pitiful disgrace! Why should we waste our time training you!’ He grabbed him by the throat and lifted Fe off the ground easily. ‘You’re better off going back to that planet you came from or dying in the wilderness. Your win at that tournament meant nothing.’

Fe hit the ground hard as the saiyan tossed him aside. Something in him snapped slightly. Whether it was from the fear or the anger he was not feeling, Fe wouldn’t know. Last thing Fe remembered before blacking out was blasting the saiyan in the back with black Ka.


	11. Piccolo’s Training Begins. Survive for 14 Days.

Fe shot awake, sweat trickling down his back. He curled up slightly, trying to take deep and steady breaths. He forced himself to calm down. Fe honestly didn’t even know why he was panicking. Maybe he had a bad dream. Once his breathing became steady, Fe rubbed his face. What had he dreamt about? He closed his eyes, trying to remember.

The other Saiyan was there. Fe was fighting him. He remembered being in pain...hot painful pain. Fe’s body shook slightly at the idea of being in that much pain. There was heat and rage. Black Ka, maybe? Fe frowned. Why was there black energy? How was it so black? Maybe that was his mind messing with him. Fe rubbed his face. Training would probably help him clear his head. He wanted to forget what little he could remember from his dream. Maybe King Kai would let him just chase his pets today.

That’s when fe looked up and realized he wasn’t on King Kai’s world. He glanced around and frowned. Fe was in a bedroom. It was simple. The bed he was on was really soft. How did Fe get here? That’s when the memories of the weird tournament and his fight with Naz came rushing back to him. Piccolo had healed him, and he tried meditation. That didn’t end well. But things started to get blurry as the other saiyan came up to him. He might have been yelling. Then he didn’t remember anything after that. It honestly worried him a bit. Fe had never blacked out before. At least not like that. He had passed out in pain in the past, but this was different. Much different.

Fe slowly climbed out of bed. He glanced down at his clothing and frowned. There were a lot of tears and bloodstains. When did those get there? Well, there was no way in hell he was walking around in these. They were barely being held together. What happened for his only pair of clothes to get this destroyed? Fe looked around and spotted a t-shirt and a pair of shorts were resting on the edge of the bed. The small reptilica grabbed them and quickly changed. He’d worry about what happened later. The clothing was a bit loose, but it was better than nothing.

Fe stepped out of the room carefully. He was a bit tired, but that was probably from him just waking up. He sniffed. He could smell that the saiyan and the half breed, Trunks maybe?, were sparing. Piccolo was outside, and Bulma was inside and closer. Fe headed towards her nervously as he didn’t want to get lost. He had only been inside once before; and even then, he only went to the kitchen. Fe followed her scent until he reached what looked like a lab. He peeked inside slightly, hoping to see her. Sure enough, Bulma was inside and seemed to be busy. She was working at a desk, small sparks came up from the tool she was using.

He didn’t want to bother her, but there was no one else around to see. Hopefully she wasn’t too busy. He knocked on the door lightly. ‘Bulma?’

Bulma turned the tool off and spun in her chair. ‘Oh, hey. Fe, you’re up! How ya feeling?’

‘Alright. A bit tired.’ he admitted. ‘Do you know how I got into one of the bedrooms?’

‘Oh yeah. I took you there after Whis healed you. You were hurt pretty badly.’

Fe blinked. He was hurt? When did he get hurt? Piccolo had already healed up his leg, and as far as Fe knew, he didn't have any other injuries. ‘...how? My leg had already been healed.’ he said, stepping in. Confusion was in his voice.

She frowned. ‘You don’t remember? From what Goku told me, you snapped and attacked my husband. From there, it seems like your body started to destroy itself from the inside out until Vegeta knocked you out.’ 

‘I...attacked vegeta? Why can’t I remember?’ Fe felt panic set in. Could his dream have been a memory trying to push through? Oh spirits, was vegeta going to kill him now? No, that was the last thing he needed to worry about now. What if Goku wouldn’t train him anymore because he attacked one of them? Would he be viewed as too dangerous and killed now?

‘Yeah, well to be fair, Vegeta sort of instigated it. As for the memory, Whis said since your ‘Ka’, as he called it, was out of control, he didn’t think it was very likely for you to remember the incident.’

Fe swallowed. ‘You’re not mad at me are you? For attacking Vegeta I mean.’ he asked. 

‘Well, no. Vegeta can handle himself. I was more worried he killed you than anything.’ Bulma said, standing up and stretching. ‘But you seem ok now.’

He nodded. ‘Is...did goku say if he was still willing to train me?’ 

‘Well, this is where it’s different. Goku went back to train with Whis on Lord Beerus’ planet. AS for your training, it’s being taken over by Piccolo now.’ she told him, walking over.

This shocked Fe. The namekian was going to train him? This...could work out ok. Maybe. ‘Is that why he’s here still?’ Fe asked, tugging on his sleeve.

‘Probably. He must want to start soon since we have limited time with you on earth.’ Bulma said. Fe looked down for a moment before hugging her. ‘Hey, what’s wrong? Is piccolo scary or something?’

‘Not that...I don’t wanna go.’ he mumbled into her shirt. ‘I like it here with you guys. Even if you kinda scare me and your friends power levels are a bit overwhelming to smell. I don’t wanna die and I don’t wanna leave with guardian either. He’s a bad person.’

‘Well…’ She sighed and thought for a moment. ‘I’m sure we’ll think of something.’

Fe pulled away. He knew he was asking for a lot when he said he didn’t want to leave or die, but he needed help. ‘Is it ok if I got something to eat?’

She smiled at him. ‘Sure thing. But go see Piccolo afterwards, ok?’

‘Ok. Thank you.’ he said before heading to the kitchen. Fe almost got lost twice, but he eventually found it. He looked at the food and settled on making a simple sandwich. 

As he ate, Vegeta came through. He gave Fe a look of disgust as he grabbed a drink from the fridge. He left without saying a word. Fe glared at him. He didn’t know what the Saiyan could have done to make him lose control, but he still made Fe mad now. He tried to focus on eating, but it was slightly difficult. Bulma came through as he was finishing.

‘Are you ready to train with Piccolo? If not then, I might be able to convince him to wait.’

Fe slid off the chair he had been sitting, brushing off the crumbs. ‘No. I’m ready.’ he told her. ‘Where’s Piccolo at?’

‘You’re sure?’ she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. She seemed concerned. 

The small Reptilica smiled at her, weakly. He was honestly nervous about starting his training, but Fe needed to do this. ‘I’m sure. I shouldn’t keep him waiting anyway.’

‘Alright. Just be safe.’ Bulma smiled back and led him out to the front yard. The namekian was there.

Fe quietly took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He walked over to Piccolo. ‘Thank you for being willing to train me.’ he said quietly so bulma wouldn’t hear. He didn’t know if the namekian would take offense, but Fe still felt the need to thank him.

Piccolo turned and faced the small Reptilica. Honestly, Fe wondered for a moment if he would ever grow. He had to really look up in order to look at the namekian. ‘Alright. First things first. I run a tight ship. You do as I say when I say and this will go well for you.’

Fe nodded. That was pretty straight forward. ‘Yes, sir.’

‘Now come on. I’m taking you to where your training starts.’ Piccolo said, floating up into the air and waited for Fe.

The reptilica flushed with embarrassment. ‘I...I can’t fly.’ he said. Oh course the namekian knew how to fly.

Piccolo stared shocked for a moment before he lowered and grabbed Fe by the shirt. ‘Fine.’ he said, lifting the small reptilica into the air.

Fe looked away and avoided looking down. He had a very slight fear of falling from heights, but it wasn’t too bad. Piccolo seemed annoyed that he had to carry Fe, but he didn’t say anything. He took the small reptilica to a wasteland filled with mountains, grassy fields, and a few lakes. Fe started at the area in wonder. He didn’t know earth could have places like this. It was almost like being back home on Crithere. He smiled slightly. Grass felt good under his bare feet compared to hard stone. Fe almost started feeling homesick. Almost. 

The namekian brought him from his thoughts. ‘From here on for the next fourteen days, you will live here. I will not help and I will not be around. Any food, water, or shelter is all on you. If you’re still alive when I come back, then we begin. Hopefully being out here alone with the wildlife and your thoughts will toughen you up.’ 

Fe was tempted to tell him that would be easy, but he didn’t know the area. He actually might have a bit of trouble. Fe nodded, sniffing. He didn’t smell too many things that could be a potential problem, but they were still there.

‘Good luck, kid. Lets hope you do just as good as Gohan did.’ Without another word, Piccolo then lifted and took off. 

Fe watched him for a moment before running in a random direction. Old survival instincts from Crithere were kicking in. He needed to locate water sources first.


	12. Pain From the Past. Fe and the Poachers

As soon as Fe reached a lake, he looked around. The area seemed fairly clear. He sniffed the air. He could smell that the inhabitants of the area weren’t around. He tensed slightly. This lake was too exposed. He needed cover. He didn’t know what the creatures were like here. Fe couldn’t afford to take things easy, especially if he was to survive for fourteen days. He thought he had seen a forest when Piccolo was flying him here. Fe sniffed again. There were a lot of creatures hanging out in an area. Maybe there was a forest in that direction.

He glanced around and followed his natural instincts, eyes darting around. Fe mentally began to map out where all the possible threats were. He dashed off towards where the forest was. Thanks to King Kai, his speed had increased and it was easier to run at a steady speed for longer periods of time. As Fe ran, he kept a close eye on his senses. If anything didn’t feel right, he would change direction or skid to a stop before sniffing to make sure nothing was around him. Fe couldn’t afford to make any mistakes from dropping his guard in the wilderness. Last time he did it, he suffered the consequences. Fe climbed over some rock piles and held his left right forearm. Under his hand was a nasty scar. He shivered at the thought of how he got it crossed his mind.

_Flashback_

Fe was young, small, and honestly a bit stupid. He was maybe five or six at the time, barely two feet tall. Fe and Guardian just had a fight that left him bleeding and upset. He couldn’t even remember what it had been about at this point. Fe just knew he had been really upset. He had ran into the jungle surrounding the village despite the shouts for him to stop and how the jungle wasn’t safe for a child. Fe remembered not caring and how he just wanted away from Guardian. He ran through the thick trees, trying hard to stop crying. Being small, Fe was able to duck under fallen trunks and crawl through tight places without trouble.

Fe ran as fast as he small legs could carry him before tripping over tree roots and falling down a hill with a cry. He tumbled down, bumping into roots and hitting rocks. By the time he stopped falling, his world was spinning. Fe sobbed as he tried to pull himself to his feet but couldn’t. Something was wrapped around his leg. Wiping tears aside, Fe looked over to see his leg had gotten tangled up in roots. He tried to pull his foot out, but it was wrapped too tightly for the small reptilica to pull on of his own. 

He gave up and curled up into a ball, crying into his knees. He hated his life. He hated that he had to live by Guardian’s rules. He hated that he had to be this perfect warrior. Fe wanted to fight, yes; but he wasn’t a hand-to-hand combat warrior. He wanted to fight with weapons and keep the battle away from him like the other members of the village. Why couldn’t Guardian just listen to him?

As Fe cried, the smell of something rotten reached his nose. He froze. Something was near him. Fe looked around. He didn’t see anything around him, but he could smell them. Critters. Fe panicked and started tugging his leg again. He had to get free and try to escape. Fe could hear teeth chattering and feet patting the ground around him. They were moving, maybe surrounding the tiny reptilica. He began to cry again as he tried tearing the roots, but nothing was ripping. Of course it wouldn’t. Fe wasn’t strong enough to tear them.

The chattering seemed to get closer. Fe looked up to see that the Critters had stepped from their hiding places. Their eyes were fixed on the tiny Reptilica. They were talking among each other. Fe began to panic more, pulling his leg harder. The furry creatures stepped even closer. The small Reptilica could see their weapons. 

Before he could react, one grabbed him from behind, locking its arms under his arms. It pulled him up. Fe started shrieking as loud as he could, trying to scare them off, but the Critters kept coming. He kicked his one free leg at anyone who got close. Fe managed to kick one in the jaw. He smiled slightly, thinking he might have a fighting chance. The smile dropped as the one who had been kicked grabbed Fe’s leg. After some chattering, Fe felt his other leg being torn out of the roots.

Fe was forced to lay on his stomach. The Critters help him down, arms and legs pinned down. Well, one arm was free; but he couldn’t force himself up. Fe screamed loudly, begging that the village was close enough to hear him. His screams turned to screams of terror as his right arm was held more tightly than the rest of his body. The Critter he had kicked was kneeling next to it. It had a knife in its hand. For a moment it seemed to just be lightly outlining a spot on his forearm. Fe stopped struggling in pure horror.

That’s when he felt the pain. Fe screamed even louder as he watched the knife dig into his arm. It cut through his muscle and was scrapping along his bone. Fe could see blood spray out as veins were torn open when the Critter roughly yanked it knife out. The pain was unbearable. Fe started crying heavily as he instinctively tried to pull his arm away. The Critters held his arm in place. He could tell they were laughing. The critter cutting his arm repeated the actions. Fe could feel the knife tearing in and out of his arm.

Despite the overwhelming pain and disgusting spell of Critter energy around him, Fe suddenly smelled Guardian’s Ka near him. It was close, so he must have came looking for him. Fe screamed out for him, begging that he helped. But no help came.

Blood oozed onto the ground smoothly. Fe felt cold despite that he was sweating heavily. His struggles weakened as he felt dizzy. The small reptilica could barely stay conscious. The Critters were blocking view of his arm. Tears were still falling but he didn’t have the strength or energy to care. This was it. He was about to die. Smells of Ka overwhelmed him. The Critters dashed off. Fe could see the blade was still in his arm. 

A tall Reptilica knelt next to him. Fe could feel him starting to hold him gently as more Reptilica came into his view. They were trying to help him, but they sounded worried. Fe slipped unconscious but not before he saw Helyan’s feet standing off in the distance before walking away.

_End Flashback_

Fe gripped his arm tightly before shaking the memory from his mind. He couldn’t think of that now. He needed to keep himself together. Fe didn’t stop until he reached the forest. He sighed, leaning against a tree for a moment. He took in all the smells around him, mapping where everything is. Fe walked in slowly, looking around. As he did, he heard the sounds of something snapping shut followed by the sounds of a creature crying out. Fe looked over, confused. He stood quietly for a moment before walking over towards the noise.

His eyes widened as he saw a reptile creature trapped in a steel cage. He darted over after sniffing and finding that nothing else was around. It was so small. Fe walked over. ‘Hey there buddy. How did you get into here?’ he asked kindly, scanning the cage. It looked fairly basic, but he wasn’t sure how to open it.

Fe reached around it and found that the sides were wired together slightly. He reached he claws around two sides and tugged. They pulled apart slightly. If Fe applied enough force, he probably could tear the cage open. He did that, using his strength. After a bit of trying, he opened the cage enough for the reptile to climb out. Once it was out, Fe pulled his hands back. The trap snapped shut.

The creature nuzzled him slightly. Fe picked it up gently, scanning for injuries. Finding none, he put it back down. ‘Run back to your family, buddy. I bet they miss you.’ he said, pushing the reptile away from the cage. 

It looked at him before running off. Fe smiled and froze. He sniffed the air. There was someone here. He turned at the same time he heard a loud bang. Pain shot through his leg. Fe bit back a cry of shock and pain as he dashed away. He didn’t even bother looking at his leg to see how injured it was. He just knew that who ever attacked was armed and he couldn’t smell much energy from them. This could end badly. As he ran, something loud was chasing him followed by shouts of ‘cut it off’. Fe needed to lose them. He darted between trees. It was hard to keep distance between him and the things. They smelled human, but he didn’t dare look back to see how they were keeping up. 

Without warning, he was surrounded by three humans. Fe could see their vehicle off to the side. So earth had means of transportation. Good to know later. Humans were out and had surrounded him, guns pointed at him. Fe glanced around, sniffing slightly. They were weak, but their weapons could do damage.

‘Well well well. What do we have here?’ One of the humans said, walking up to Fe. ‘What are you supposed to be?’

Fe said nothing, crouching slightly. He didn’t like being surrounded. He needed to get out from the middle of this mess.

The humans didn’t seem to take this too well. ‘Hey, Scaly thing. Whucha doin freein our dinos?’ one yelled at him. 

The small Reptilica glanced at him, teeth starting to bare. These guys were the reason that reptile was captured? He bit back a growl as he felt blood trickle down his leg from being shot. Since he was so much smaller, there was a chance he could dart between humans and escape that way, but Fe would need something to distract them. But he didn’t have anything on him except for the clothes on him back and he Ka.

‘Well? Speak up!’ the one in front of him said, poking his weapon at Fe.

Fe swung a kick with his non-injured leg, knocking the man to the side. He used the distraction of him getting knocked into his buddies to run up to a tree. He climbed up quickly, jumping from tree to tree to put distance between him and the men.

The man’s buddies seemed scared but didn’t flee. ‘So, ya got a fancy kick huh?’ one yelled, starting to open fire at random trees.

Fe stopped jumping and pressed his back against the tree he was in now. He couldn’t risk getting hurt again. Once the shooting stopped, Fe glanced back. They were reloading the guns, breathing aggressively. Fe frowned. He wanted to flee, but they would only cause more problems. Fe needed to get those guns away from them before the three hurt anyone else weaker than them. Without really thinking it through, Fe jumped behind them and threw himself at one. He knocked the man to the ground.

He crashed to the ground hard, getting knocked out. His buddies spun around. ‘What the?’

Fe didn’t give them time to react. He swung a kick at the closest one to him followed by a couple of swift punches to the guts. He didn’t have time to mess around. The man was out quickly as he fell to the ground. Two down, one to go. Fe turned to the other one. He snatched his gun and threw it to the side. The guy backed up, clearly scared. Fe didn’t give him a chance to flee. He growled and swung a roundhouse kick.

The man was sent flying back, knocked out as well. Fe panted for a second. He rounded up the guns before dashing off. He’d dispose of them somewhere else. He spent at least an hour, running through the forest before he began to feel dizzy. Why was he dizz? Fe slowled to a stop next to a river and looked at his leg. Blood was dripping from an open injury. Oh yeah. He had been shot.

Fe sat down next on the rivers edge. He put his leg in the water. He hissed at the water hit the wound, but it was washing away the blood. Fe glanced around. Nothing around him could remotely work to bandage the hole. He frowned and took off his shirt. Fe didn’t wanna tear it, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He tore the shirt into strips and wrapped the wound carefully. Fe bit his lip as he made sure the bandages weren’t too 

Fe lay back, sniffing the air. He couldn’t smell anything that couldn’t that could even remotely be dangerous. Something was approaching him, though. Fe forced himself up to his elbows to see the ‘dino’ that he had saved earlier. It came over with a small branch in its mouth. There were berries on the branch. It put the branch in Fe’s lap. The small reptilica smiled and took it. He glanced at the berries, one hundred percent unsure if they were edible. Fe glanced at the dino and laid back down. He would worry about it after a small nap. Sweet spirits, he was tired from blood loss.


End file.
